


New Divide

by Milady_Silvia



Series: Le note della vita [88]
Category: Katekyou Hitman Reborn!
Genre: F/M, Long, M/M, Songfic
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-02
Updated: 2020-06-20
Packaged: 2021-02-28 02:53:20
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 34
Words: 23,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22986649
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milady_Silvia/pseuds/Milady_Silvia
Summary: Tsuna sta per incontrare dei nuovi guardiani. Riuscirà a farsi dei nuovi amici senza perdere quelli vecchi?Seguito di Come little children.Basato sulla canzone: New Divide dei Linkin Park.
Series: Le note della vita [88]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1048631
Kudos: 2





	1. Chapter 1

Cap.1

_I remember black skies_

“La comparsa di questa sostanza: l’Anti-trinisette ha convinto Kawahira a uccidere gli, ormai, ex-Arcobaleni. Così da utilizzare il loro sacrificio per sanificare il mondo” spiegò Iemitsu.

“È terribile” sussurrò Enma.  
Tsuna borbottò. “Non è giusto. Prima li ha liberati ed ora vuole ucciderli?” si lamentò.

Abbracciò Enma da dietro.

Quest’ultimo sorrise.

< Non solo ho ritrovato mio padre, ma ho anche scoperta che Tsuna è mio fratello. Lui è così figo e deciso> pensò.

Iemitsu tossì, facendo ondeggiare i riccioli rossi.

“Tra un mese, piccolo Tsuna…” sussurrò.

La sua voce copriva il rumore continuo dei macchinari a cui era collegato.

“… inizierai il liceo per le divinità a Tokyo…”.

< Sì, ed è l'inferno. Ho così paura. Per la prima volta non ci saranno i miei amici con me. Anche se Gokudera-kun e Yamamoto andranno al liceo dei geni che si trova di fronte al mio > rifletté.

“Ci… ci andrò anche io…” esalò Enma.

“È fantastico!” festeggiò Tsuna.

Emma annuì.

“Voglio salvare la Natura e non fare il Decimo Boss dei Simon" spiegò.

< … E voglio la forza di aiutare Skull > si disse.

Iemitsu continuò: “… Non siete ancora pronti ad affrontare Kawahira. Neanche con l'aiuto di Bermuda”.

“Non possiamo far uccidere gli Arcobaleno" gemette Enma.

Tsuna aggiunse: “Reborn non è il tuo migliore amico, papà? Non vuoi salvarlo?”.

Iemitsu serrò gli occhi.

“Kawahira ucciderà anche i Vindice al termine di questo scontro. Inoltre se gli Arcobaleno combattessero si saprebbe già il vincitore.

Verranno scelti dei ‘campioni' che li rappresenteranno. Questi dovranno anche affrontare i Vindice" proseguì a spiegare”.

“Ci sarà qualcosa che possiamo fare” lo interruppe Tsuna, con voce accorata.

Enma annuì alle sue parole.

Iemitsu fece un mezzo sorriso.

“Sto cercando di dare vita ad un piano” esalò.

Enma sussurrò: “Però non ti affaticare”, mentre Tsuna rimboccava le coperte al genitore.

*****

Leviathan s’immerse nella vasca da bagno, pulendosi dalla cacca di piccione.

Il ronzio continuo dello scaldino risuonava per tutta la stanza, rimbalzando sulle pareti di ceramica bianca.

Levi sospirò e gettò indietro la testa.

< Speriamo che quel kraken non si nasconda di nuovo nelle tubature. Non ho proprio voglia di sturarle di nuovo > pensò. Si passò la spugna sul corpo, massaggiandolo, dando vita a della densa schiuma profumata.

< Sono contento che il boss sia tornato dalla Russia. Per ora la guerra vera e propria l’abbiamo evitata.

Quando durerà ancora? Non voglio che il ‘ragazzo’ viva lo stesso inferno che ho vissuto io. Le cicatrici della terza guerra mafiosa mi sono rimaste sulla pelle, oltre che nell’anima > rifletté.

Si lavò dalla schiuma, fissando insistentemente il soffitto. Allungò la mano in quella direzione.

“Ricordo ‘cieli neri’” esalò.

< Ho perso ogni ricordo di quando ero molto piccolo.

Il primo momento che riesco a visualizzare è il giorno in cui mi ha preso con sé Tsuyoshi.

Nel momento in cui mi ha trovato, sopra di me c’era un cielo nero squarciato dalle esplosioni. Bombe ovunque, un aereo rosa precipitato ed un maiale che mi leccava la faccia.

Solo dopo mi avrebbero spiegato che quel luogo si chiamava Parigi >. Si leccò le labbra e affondò di più nell’acqua.

“Ricordo cieli neri” mormorò di nuovo, ma questa volta in latino.

< Anche se ultimamente, guardandomi allo specchio, è come se sentissi che i miei ricordi vogliono riaffiorare. Come se i miei occhi rossi nascondessero qualcosa.

Mi tocco i capelli bianchi, li sento soffici sotto i polpastrelli e avverto che celano un segreto.

Mi chiedo se sapere finalmente chi fossero i miei genitori, sarebbe un tradimento per Tsuyoshi e Manuel. Anche se il boss, mentre era posseduto, mi ha ripudiato, sono stati loro i miei genitori. Con tutti i loro pregi e i loro difetti, hanno fatto di me ciò che sono oggi >.


	2. Cap.2

Cap.2

_The lightning all around me_

Gamma s’irrigidì, mentre un flash lo abbagliava.

“Viva gli sposi! Evviva!” gridavano diverse voci.

Gamma sudò freddo, avvertendo il battito cardiaco accelerato, mentre sempre più flash di macchine fotografiche aggredivano i suoi occhi.

< Non sono mine! Non sono esplosioni! > si ripeté, boccheggiando. Sentì la sua salivazione azzerarsi ed il suo corpo dargli delle fitte per la troppa tensione dei muscoli.

Aria lo prese per il braccio e lo condusse con sé. Indossava un vestito bianco e tra i capelli le era rimasto qualche cicco di riso.

< La Mafia non prenderà bene questo nostro matrimonio.

Sottolineerò che ho ancora un secondo matrimonio a mia disposizione. Mi spetta di diritto come boss… e che questa è un’unione riparatrice visto che sono rimasta incinta di Yuni.

Per non parlare del fatto che Xanxus stesso è presente al matrimonio. In fondo è lui il mio promesso, se va bene a lui devono accettarlo.

In realtà questo è il momento più importante della mia vita. Sono finalmente al fianco dell’uomo che amo > rifletté.

I due sposini raggiunsero una limousine nera.

All’interno era seduto un Giglio Nero dai capelli castani, un po’ più giovane di Gamma, che teneva la piccola Yuni tra le braccia.

La bambina gorgogliava, aprendo e chiudendo le manine, scalciando.

Gamma guardò la piccola, rilassandosi sul sedile.

< Ricordo i flash e le esplosioni. La puzza di carne bruciata degli indigeni che penetrava le mie narici e si diffondeva per tutta la giungla.

Mi sono arruolato nell’esercito americano per difendere il mio paese, non per portare morte in quello degli altri > rifletté, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

Aria gli accarezzò il viso.

“Ora sono la signora?” domandò.

Gamma inarcò un sopracciglio.

“Sicura di non voler mantenere Giglio Nero come cognome? Sei la boss, in fondo” esalò.

Aria negò col capo, prendendo la mano del fulmine nella propria.

“Per il mondo sarò sempre la boss dei Giglio Nero. Però voglio sapere cosa sarò per te” ribatté.

Gamma le rispose: “Aria Rogers” mormorò.

Guardò di sottecchi il castano, quest’ultimo sussurrò: “Sono felice per voi, Capitano”.

_“Capitano! Capitano!”. La voce del suo soldato semplice gli arrivava ovattata alle orecchie._

_Gamma si accucciò su se stesso e vomitò acqua. La testa gli ronzava ed i suoi occhi erano arrossati, respirava a fatica._

_Il giovane dai capelli castani lo abbracciò con espressione grata._

_“Credevo foste morto” esalò._

_Gamma biascicò: “Tu-tutti… lo devono… credere…”._

_< In fondo mi sono gettato da una cascata parecchio alta, non sarà difficile farlo credere. Meglio sembrare morto e cercare un esilio volontario, che venire uccisi dal plotone di esecuzione._

_La mia Terra e la mia famiglia sacrifica i primogeniti o i secondogeniti Rogers dalla rivoluzione americana. Sacrificare un discendente americano dei Vongola è l’unico modo per annullare i poteri delle fiamme e liberare la mia gente dalla schiavitù e dalla fedeltà. Approfitterebbero di questa scusa per immolarmi > pensò. Riprese fiato e guardò l’altro negli occhi._

_“I nativi?” esalò._

_“Mi dispiace, signore, ma il vostro ammutinamento non è servito a niente. Il generale li ha sterminati tutti. Anche se… è morto nell’impresa” spiegò l’altro ragazzo._

_Gamma si rialzò a fatica._

_“La piccola divinità atlantidese che veneravano? Quel giovane immortale dai poteri acquatici?” domandò._

_“Fuggito. Siete riuscito a salvare almeno lui” spiegò il ragazzo._

< Chi avrebbe detto che proprio Levi, il mio più caro amico, il mio compagno di bevute, fosse proprio quella piccola divinità.

Senza capelli bianchi, pelle nivea ed occhi rossi era impossibile riconoscerlo.

Anche perché non era cresciuto per secoli. Chissà come mai ora è diventato adulto, sembra seguire il ciclo di un umano normale.

Lui, però, non ricorda niente. Forse sarà meglio che glielo dica appena tornato dal viaggio di nozze > rifletté Gamma, prendendo sua figlia in braccio.

“Così ti rovinerai il vestito di nozze” gli ricordò Aria.

“Nessun problema. Tanto non mi dovrò sposare di nuovo… e quando arriverò alle nozze d’argento dubito che mi entrerà ancora”. Scherzò Gamma.


	3. Cap.3

Cap.3

_I remember each flash_

_As time began to blur_

La luce del sole filtrava dalla finestra, illuminando la cameretta di una giovane boss e quest’ultima, seduta sul letto.

Marina chinò di lato il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli azzurri. La luce si rifletteva sulle placche blu che aveva sulla testa.

Osservava il capellino di pizzo nero che teneva in mano.

< Bianchi ne aveva uno uguale quando eravamo piccole. Anche se lei, come Hitman, è sempre sembrata molto più grande della sua età.

Sì che ha solo tre anni più di me e di Gokudera > pensò.

“Non mi sorprende che sia entrata nei Varia, è sempre stata completamente pazza” borbottò.

_Marina si sporse e guardò il vassoio di biscotti di Bianchi. Alzò lo sguardo e notò l’espressione dell’altra nella penombra, aveva un sorriso deforme, gli occhi sporgenti._

_< Certo che è una vera psicopatica > pensò Marina, fissando il vestito di pizzo nero della Scoglio. Abbassò lo sguardo ed osservò i fumi velenosi e violetti che si alzavano dalla pietanza, che si condensavano prendendo la forma di teschi. < Vuole di nuovo avvelenare il fratello? > s’interrogò._

_Utilizzò la sua pioggia per depurare i biscotti, muovendo le dita di nascosto dietro la schiena._

_“Ti piace il mio cappello?” domandò Bianchi._

_Marina lo guardò, era sporco di sangue._

_“Sì” mentì._

Marina lanciò il capello in una spazzatura dall’altra parte della stanza.

“Canestro” sussurrò.

Si alzò dal suo letto e raggiunse la finestra, sedendosi sul davanzale.

La porta si aprì con un cigolio, Marina riconobbe il passo alle sue spalle.

Luca si sedette accanto a Marina e si sfilò il cappello, scompigliandosi i capelli vermigli.

“Ancora qui a riflettere da sola?” domandò.

Marina, accarezzò il bordo della finestra e lo guardò di sfuggita.

“Quel cappello ti sta veramente male” borbottò.

Luca incrociò le braccia al petto e si scusò: “Mi dispiace di aver urtato il tuo senso estetico con la mia concezione di moda”.

Marina sbuffò.

“Non prendermi in giro” borbottò.

Alzò la testa e socchiuse gli occhi.

“Dici che è vero che il nostro Cielo ci ha sostituito con altri guardiani?” domandò.

Luca assottigliò gli occhi.

“No, è tutta una manovra del Nono” ribatté.

Marina sfilò il cappello dalle mani di Luca e se lo mise in tasca.

“Così avrò la certezza che non te lo metterai mai più” disse. Saltò in piedi e si avvicinò, sporgendo il capo fino a dare una distanza solo di due dita. “Allora, chi ti ha dato quest’informazione?” domandò.

Luca indietreggiò di un paio di passi.

< Squalo, ma non ho nessuna intenzione di dirglielo > pensò.

“Come tempesta ho i miei informatori.

Però mi hanno anche detto che il ‘boss’ ha di nuovo il suo Cielo” spiegò.

Marina si massaggiò il collo, socchiudendo gli occhi.

“Allora cosa stiamo aspettando? Dobbiamo raggiungerlo” sussurrò.

Luca si abbassò, guardandola negli occhi.

“Dovrà essere lui a venire da noi. Non possiamo fargli fretta.

Però… possiamo mandargli dei regali per fargli sapere della nostra esistenza. Ti va di scrivere una lettera vecchio stile?” domandò.

Marina schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Preferisco una mail. Non credo vadano più di moda i piccioni viaggiatori” ribatté.


	4. Cap.4

Cap.4

_Like a startling sign_

Levi era steso su un fianco nel proprio letto e russava forte. Ai piedi del giaciglio c’erano numerose bottiglie di liquore vuote.

_“J! J!” gridò L saltellando sul posto._

_Entrambi i bambini avevano i capelli bianco argentei._

_J si piegò in avanti e lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé._

_“Cosa c’è?” domandò._

_“Oggi finalmente potrò vedere i principini” sussurrò L, con gli occhi brillanti._

_J gli rispose: “Certo. Tutti noi nobili potremo festeggiarli”._

_< Non riesco a credere siano nati gli ultimi geniti > pensò L._

_“Così finalmente potrò vedere anche i due eredi al trono: ‘G’ e ‘Gh’“ festeggiò._

_“Sai, io c’ero anche quando sono nati loro. Ho potuto tenerli in braccio” spiegò J._

Leviathan mugolò, socchiudendo un occhio. Si portò la mano alla testa, sentendola dolore e fece uno sbadiglio simile ad uno sbuffo.

< Questi ricordi sono continui e sempre più presenti > rifletté, socchiudendo gli occhi.

***

Hana era seduta su un gradino. Si strinse le ginocchia ed incassò il capo tra le spalle.

“Io di solito non piango. L’ho sempre considerata una cosa da debole” borbottò.

Reborn, seduto accanto a lei, osservava il cielo, intravedendo il sole oltre le nuvole.

“Fai bene. Sono debolezze che bisogna cercare di evitare” le disse.

Hana sussurrò: “Solo che non capisco perché Kyoko preferisca quella idiota di Haru. Lei è sempre stata la ‘mia’ migliore amica.

Pensavo che un giorno avrebbe anche accettato l’amore che nutro per lei”.

“Non devi fidarti dell’amore. C’è sempre un’altra donna in mezzo” borbottò Reborn. Accarezzando la testa di Lèon che gli sonnecchiava sulle gambe.

Hana annuì.

“Sai, non mi ha sorpreso che tu in realtà non fossi un vero bambino. Non mi risultavi noioso o insopportabile come gli altri marmocchi” ammise.

Reborn ghignò, il suo viso era nascosto in buona parte dal cappello.

“Sì, i mocciosi sono petulanti insopportabili” concordò. Le porse un fazzoletto e Hana lo prese.

“Mi sorprende tu sia uno ‘scimmione’. Non sei odioso come la maggior parte degli uomini” disse la ragazza, asciugandosi il viso.

< Come lo è quel ‘Takeshi’. Non ha combattuto per Kyoko, ha gettato il suo cuore in un cassonetto. Come vorrei fargliela pagare, ma lui è un hitman molto più bravo di quanto lo sia io > si disse.

Reborn si vantò: “No, in realtà di solito sono il peggiore delle ‘scimmie’”.

Hana si alzò in piedi.

“Con me non lo sei” sussurrò, porgendogli il fazzoletto per restituirlo.

“Tienilo” mormorò Reborn, muovendo la mano in segno di diniego.

< Non so perché, ma sento una profonda affinità con questa mocciosa > rifletté.

Hana si grattò la testa.

“Ti va di entrare? Ti offro qualcosa da mangiare” sussurrò.

Reborn rispose: “Non rifiuto mai del cibo gratis”.


	5. Cap.5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per i Prompt del lunedì di Il giardino di EFP.  
> Prompt: sbattere la porta in faccia

Cap.5

_That fate had finally found me_

Reborn vide la madre di Hana sbattergli la porta in faccia. Si abbassò il cappello e socchiuse gli occhi, facendo una smorfia.

“Dai, mamma, non fare così. Entra solo per qualche minuto” borbottò Hana, dentro la casa.

Reborn ascoltò la donna camminare avanti ed indietro, con dei passi frettolosi.

“Conosco gli scimmioni della pasta di quel tipo. Sembrano meglio degli altri, ma sono peggio!” gridò la donna.

Reborn si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

< Su questo possiamo anche essere d’accordo. Soprattutto nei confronti delle isteriche come lei > rifletté.

“L’avevo invitato solo per la merenda. Poi se ne va” la pregò Hana.

Reborn assottigliò gli occhi, ascoltando il sospiro della donna.

“Quel tipo è uguale a tuo padre. Sembrano gemelli separati alla nascita!

Nel momento in cui ha salutato in ‘quel modo’ mi è sembrato di trovarmi ‘lui’ davanti!” sentì gridare la padrona di casa.

Reborn ghignò.

“Ora sono curioso” sussurrò. Balzò sul davanzale della finestra del piano di sopra, estrasse un ragnetto dorato dal cappello. “Iemi, fai il tuo dovere” bisbigliò.

Il ragno si dimenò in cenno di assenso, balzò sulla parete ed entrò in una fessura della parete, si mosse all’interno e creò un cappio con la ragnatela. Lo utilizzò per aprire la finestra da dentro, girando la maniglia.

Reborn s’infilò in casa.

< Troviamo qualche foto dell’uomo di casa, se non le hanno già bruciate tutte > si disse, mentre il ragno tornava a nascondersi nel suo cappello.

***

Manuel girò su se stesso davanti allo specchio e sorrise.

“Giannini è proprio un genio” sussurrò. Saltellò sul posto, facendo ondeggiare i capelli rossi. “Questo bazooka riducente è stata proprio un’idea incredibile! Ora sono alto come fratellino”.

< Se non fosse per gli occhi, sfiderei chiunque a riconoscerlo da Tsuyoshi. Considerando che entrambi sanno imitare perfettamente il carattere dell’altro > rifletté Levi.

“Perché mi ha convocato?” domandò, passandosi la mano tra i capelli.

< Non sono più abituato a questo corpo. Mi sento così indolenzito. Non ho fatto altro che inciampare da tutte le parti >. Arrossì. < Com’è stato imbarazzante inciampare in Victoria! Le sono finito dritto nel seno. Solitamente lei lo fascia, ma penso che volesse fare colpo su Tsuyoshi”.

Manuel serrò i pugni.

“Sì, sì! Ti devo dire una cosa terribile!

Mio figlio Federico deve per forza fare il re ad Atlantide. Altrimenti quel posto fallirà completamente. Però ora, come me, ha di nuovo il DNA Vongola. Non può tornare lì” spiegò.

< Atlantide? Quel luogo mi è sempre più familiare. Ormai i flash sono continui, sono ad un passo dal ricostruire il mio passato come fosse un puzzle > rifletté Leviathan.

“Quel luogo t’interessa?” domandò. Infilò le mani in tasca, mentre dei fulminelli si alzavano dagli ombrelli legati sulle sue spalle.

Manuel si grattò la testa.

“Interessa al P di mio figlio. Il suo fidanzato ci tiene tanto ad Atlantide, è nato lì” spiegò. 

Levi gli rispose: “Allora sono sicuro che il ‘vostro capitano dei Varia’ troverà una soluzione”.

Manuel gli fece un sorriso impacciato.

“Speriamo” sussurrò.


	6. Cap.6 La principessa dai lunghi capelli

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Partecipa a: We are out for prompt  
> Prompt: I personaggi (o il personaggio) hanno a che fare con delle cose abbastanza macabre provenienti dall'epoca vittoriana (o forse loro stessi sono nell'epoca vittoriana).  
> Mi sono ispirata alla reale vita di Sissi.

Cap.6 La principessa dai lunghi capelli

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

“Dovresti mangiare più spesso” disse Enma.

Skull si portò il mochi alle labbra e lo addentò.

“Non preoccuparti. Mangio parecchi dolci quando mi è possibile” rispose, leccandosi le labbra.

Enma socchiuse gli occhi.

“Se-senti… No-non voglio… o-offenderti” balbettò.

Skull gli sorrise.

“Non mi offendo mai con un mochi in mano” lo rassicurò.

Enma ingoiò aria fino a gonfiare il petto.

Dicendo tutto d’un fiato: “Mi spieghi perché, pur essendo sempre garbato, mangi in modo così animalesco?”.

‘

_Sebastiana s’immerse nell’olio di oliva, gettò indietro la testa, facendo ricadere i lunghissimi capelli, ancora profumati d’uovo e cognac._

_“Pensano che vi sia follia nel vostro modo di comportarvi” disse la serva._

_Sebastiana sorrise, guardandolo con gli occhi socchiusi._

_< Se sapessero quante volte sono fuggita nella natura, mi rinchiuderebbero > pensò, nascondendo un sorriso con la mano._

_Domandò: “A cosa vi riferite?”._

_La serva le rispose: “Il vostro insegnante di greco vi ha trovato mentre vi allenavate con gli anelli. Indossavate solo la biancheria intima e delle piume di pavone._

_Vi ha descritto come un incrocio tra una serpe e un uccello”._

_Sebastiana le rispose: “Lo stesso che mi ha giudicato inappetente? Se sapesse che porto con me i dolci di G persino in viaggio, e non mi fermo dal divorarli, avrebbe un’altra idea di me._

_Sto solo cercando di creare una dieta che mantenga la mia bellezza”._

_La serva la guardò con uno sguardo carico d’invidia._

_“Leggetemi la lettera del mio futuro sposo” la pregò Sebastiana._

_< Oggi non riuscirò ad avere le tre ore necessarie per pettinare i miei capelli > pensò._

_La serva obbedì, leggendo:_

_“Mia diletta amata._

_La tua vita è così preziosa per me. Il vostro comportamento mi fa così preoccupare._

_Vi prego, smettetela di passare la notte a leggere e scrivere. Sono ore fatte per dormire._

_Il tuo modo di vivere finirà per toglierti la salute._

_Smettetela di cavalcare per ore, e di saltare oltre gli ostacoli, i fossi e i muretti. Non fatemi stare in pensiero._

_Conservati a me, mio caro angelo._

_Ti saluto._

_Tuo fedele, Giotto”._

_Sebastiana guardava attraverso la finestra, da cui si vedeva il mare._

‘

Skull finì il mochi e gli sorrise.

“Vedi, non so mangiare in modo semplice, con le mani.

Dove sono stato educato io, tutto si giocava proprio a tavola. Lì, nobili e sovrani, si giocavano le sorti dell’intera umanità.

L’imperatore dava il tempo e ogni posata era d’argento. Ogni ninnolo era d’oro e i calici di cristallo.

Ogni posto a sedere era minuziosamente studiato, perché a causa dell’etichetta si poteva parlare solo con chi ti sedeva più vicino. Un solo posto sbagliato e saltavano accordi, teste e regni” spiegò. Si stese per terra e allargò braccia e gambe.

< Sembrava poco più grande di me! Pensavo fosse un giovane attore nato in una famiglia mafiosa > pensò Enma. < Anche se non capivo bene come facesse ad essere un Arcobaleno.

Quando mi ha salvato dal Nono è stato un eroe, ma quando ha battuto Xanxus in quella sfida amichevole mi ha spaventato > ammise.

“Sembra una cosa vittoriana” gemette.

“Diciamo che io stesso mi posso definire un’antica maledizione di quei tempi” rispose Skull. Alzò la mano e guardò l’anello della luna, che gli consentiva di cambiare sesso.


	7. Cap.7 Il figlio di Reborn

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla White Day Run indetta dal forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 6- Cioccolata

Cap.7 Il figlio di Reborn

_So give me reason_

< Niente, non ci sono fotografie da nessuna parte. Quel tipo lo hanno completamente cancellato > pensò Reborn, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso.

Accarezzò Lèon e scivolò nuovamente fuori dalla finestra, tornando davanti alla porta.

Hana aprì la porta e gli sorrise.

“Pensavo te ne fossi andato” sussurrò.

Reborn allargò le braccia.

“ _Caos_ di nuovo, piccola” disse.

Hana lo fece entrare e gli chiuse la porta alle spalle, dicendogli: “Ti ho preparato la merenda, la mia preferita. La trovi in cucina, si tratta di cioccolato.

Scusa mia madre, da quando ha divorziato con mio padre ne è ossessionata. Credo che lo odi”.

Reborn annuì e raggiunse la cucina.

Si fermò di colpo, trovandovi una donna anziana, intenta a sparecchiare la tavola da alcune posate sporche.

“Non è possibile” esalò.

_Una cantante dai corti capelli mori, che si arricciavano all’altezza delle orecchie, raggiunse il palco. Indossava un vestito nero violetto, che metteva in risalto il suo corpo magro e slanciato._

_Schiuse le labbra piene, esaltate da un rossetto rosa._

_Iniziando a cantare una canzone romantica e melanconica in accento francese._

_Il brusio di voci italiane tutt’intorno cessarono, per ascoltarla._

_La giovane sorrise mesta, mentre cantava._

_Aveva un leggero trucco azzurro intorno agli occhi e dei grandi orecchini dorati grandi come un pugno._

_Reborn espirò il fumo della sigaretta. Era appoggiato al bancone del locale, il barista gli stava servendo un bicchiere di liquore._

_“Quella come si chiama?” domandò, piano._

_“La chiamano ‘Madame’” rispose il barista, parlando sottovoce._

_La cantante proseguì nella sua esibizione._

_Le dita affusolate con cui teneva il microfono mostravano un anello d’oro, dello stesso materiale il ciondolo al suo collo di cigno._

“Madame” sussurrò Reborn. Guardò la donna davanti a lui, aveva dei morbidi capelli bianchi, che le arrivavano fino al collo. Indossava un lungo vestito bianco e teneva i capelli raccolti.

“Roberto, quanto tempo” disse.

“Sei ancora una rosa incantata fiorita in un giardino segreto” disse. Si sfilò il cappello e fece un inchino a mezzobusto.

La donna rispose: “Tu sei rimasto il solito hitman alla ricerca di giovani prede?”.

“Tu, pensavo di averti chiuso fuori!” gridò la madre di Hana. Entrò nella stanza, con l’espressione deformata dalla rabbia.

Reborn ignorò l’interruzione, la donna davanti a lui gli sorrise.

Reborn domandò: “Cosa ci fate qui?”. S’infilò nuovamente il cappello.

La madre di Hana s’intromise nuovamente, rispondendo piccata: “Costanza è mia suocera”.

“Sì, e lui è tuo suocero. Il mio Ianez è suo figlio” spiegò Costanza.

Reborn fu scosso da una serie di tremiti.

“Lo sapevo. Cattivo sangue non mente e non la si fa ad una giornalista in gamba come me” disse secca la madre di Hana.

< Hana è mia nipote? Ora capisco perché sentivo quell’aria di famiglia > rifletté Reborn.

“Perché non mi hai mai detto che avevo un figlio?” chiese.

Costanza rispose con un forte accento francese: “Tu te ne sei andato prima che scoprissi di essere in attesa. Non seppi mai che fine avessi fatto. Mi arrivarono voci contrastanti, alcuni mi dissero che avevi lasciato la Sicilia, andando a lavorare al Nord”.

Reborn si calò il cappello sul viso.

“Come sei finita qui in Giappone?” domandò.

“Quel disgraziato buono a nulla di mio marito l’ha fatta trasferire qui. Quando l’ho cacciato, non potevo certo lasciare in mezzo alla strada anche questa anziana donna” brontolò la nuora.

Costanza addolcì lo sguardo.

“Avrei volentieri seguito mio figlio, ma mia nipote aveva bisogno di me. Sua madre lavora molto e la piccola resta spesso sola”. Accentuò il sorriso. “Inoltre mio figlio è un giramondo, come te. Un’isola di pirati rivoluzionari in India, impegnati nella guerra contro l’esercito inglese, non era il luogo adatto ad una donna della mia età” spiegò.

La padrona di casa indicò un panino, con dentro un pezzo di cioccolato, che stava sul tavolo.

“Prendi la tua dannata merenda da _scimmione immaturo_ e vattene. Non abbiamo tempo e spazio per te” ringhiò.

Reborn bisbigliò: “Di certo non rifiuterò della cioccolata gratis”. La presa e se la portò alla bocca, addentandola. “Suppongo di non poterti venire a trovare, Costanza”.

La donna fece un sorriso melanconico.

“Temo che il tempo dell’attesa sia passato Reborn, mi dispiace”.

Reborn corrugò la fronte e, annuendo, se ne andò.

< Non ho mai pensato a quanto il tempo stesse passando. Al fatto che perdere troppo tempo potesse far sfumare l’occasione di farsi una vita > rifletté.

“Avrei voluto conoscerlo mio figlio” ammise tra sé e sé, uscendo dalla casa.


	8. Cap.8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "Questa storia partecipa alla White Day Run indetta dal forum Piume d'Ottone".  
> Prompt: 2- Partita di Pallavolo

Cap.8

_To prove me wrong_

La luce del sole filtrava attraverso le tapparelle di camera di Kyoko.  
“I miei genitori hanno detto che oggi hanno visite. Poi hanno aggiunto che forse partiranno per un po’.  
Quindi ho deciso di trasferirmi una volta per tutte nella casa di mio fratello Ryohei” spiegò Sasagawa. Indicò gli scatoloni che si trovavano intorno a lei. “Per questo oggi c’è un po’ di confusione qua dentro”.  
Haru annuì. Si accomodò su una sedia, davanti allo specchio.  
“Se vuoi ti aiuto a mettere in ordine. In fondo oggi dobbiamo uscire insieme per andare a vedere la partita di pallavolo” mormorò.  
< Tutti pensano che Kyoko e Kensuke stanno insieme. Invece sono solo buoni amici, quasi fosse anche lui suo fratello maggiore.  
Mi ha fatto troppo ridere sentirlo chiamare ‘Kenny’ da Ryohei > pensò.  
Kyoko le rispose: “Ti ringrazio, la trovo un’ottima idea. Se non finiamo ti va di tornare anche domani? In fondo dobbiamo andare insieme a fare compere con Lussuria”.  
Haru annuì alla proposta.  
Kyoko le si avvicinò, porgendole un lucidalabbra.  
“Prova questo” le disse gentilmente.  
< Ultimamente viene spesso a casa mia. Forse perché suo padre è sempre assente per lavoro. O forse perché io voglio che mi faccia compagnia.  
Non mi viene neanche difficile prestarle le mie cose. La tratto come una sorella > pensò.  
Haru annuì, sorridendole e se lo mise.  
“Ora sembro quasi una ragazza vera”. Scherzò, ridacchiando.  
Kyoko le domandò: “Hai mai pensato a me come la tua migliore amica?".  
Haru annuì.  
“Diverse volte, ma so che è Hana la tua migliore amica” sussurrò.  
< Le devo sembrare una bambina, visto che ancora credo in sciocchezze come le migliori amiche > pensò.  
Kyoko ammise: “Mi piacerebbe essere la tua migliore amica”.  
< Anche perché con Hana mi trovo sempre meno ultimamente. Forse perché mi voleva forzare. L’amore non è qualcosa che puoi decidere.  
Ho bisogno di tempo, nella mia mente c’è ancora spazio solo per Takeshi.  
Haru, invece, non mi chiede mai niente. Accetta all’Estremo quello che le posso offrire, rendendo speciali anche le cose più semplici > pensò.  
Dal piano di sotto provenivano le risate di Ken e i rumori degli altri abitanti dell’appartamento. La camera era ricavata da un sottotetto.  
“Comunque tu sei sempre carina, anche quando non ti trucchi. Vedrai che oggi tutti i ragazzi della scuola ti guarderanno” la rassicurò Kyoko.  
Haru gemette: “Tranne Sawada-sama”.  
< Le altre bambine erano sempre gelose di me. Diventando giovani donne la cosa si è solo acuita, tutte temevano di sfigurare al mio fianco.  
Hana era l’unica che mi rimaneva accanto. Credevo che fosse perché non le interessava di essere la più bella. Invece era interessata a me, piuttosto che ai ragazzi > rifletté Sasagawa.  
“Lui ha occhi solo per Hayato. Da quando sono fidanzati, è diventato parecchio evidente” ammise.  
Si avvicinò ad Haru e le posò un bacio sulla guancia. “Non sei l’unica a cui ha spezzato il cuore, mi dispiace”.  
“Credevo che gli piacessi tu” ammise Haru.  
“No, ero solo una cotta e poi a me lui non è mai piaciuto” ammise Kyoko. Ridacchiò vedendo la faccia sorpresa di Haru.  
< Lei è come Gokudera. Non può credere che a qualcuno non piaccia Sawada > pensò. “No, sia mio fratello che Takeshi secondo me gli morivano dietro. Per non parlare di Mukuro, che lo stalkerava”.  
“Guardate che vi sento! Anche noi viviamo in questa casa.  
Fufufufu”. La voce di Mukuro vagò per la stanza, attraversando le pareti. Non si capiva di preciso da dove provenisse.  
Haru rabbrividì.  
“Mettiamoci subito a lavoro. O non arriveremo mai in tempo alla partita”. Si alzò in piedi e si massaggiò la spalla.  
< Quel tipo è proprio inquietante. Pensare che ha anche un gemello!  
Potrei trovarli nel corridoio a fare il remake della scena di Shining > pensò.  
“Certo che Kensuke non sembra un tipo da pallavolo. Mi sorprende sempre quando gioca, anche se dopo tutti questi anni dovrei esserci abituata” mormorò Kyoko.


	9. Cap.9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #2  
> Prompt: W2) Immagine (Boss Doms)  
> Link: https://i.imgur.com/xPvzAB5.png  
> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=LJBy7BdRvPg; Nightcore - Mamma Mia (He's Italiano) [male] +lyrics.

Cap.9

_To wash this memory clean_

Tsuyoshi si passò il rossetto sulle labbra, si guardò allo specchio e si schioccò un bacio al proprio riflesso.

“Quindi non torni questa sera?” si sentì domandare dalla moglie fuori dalla porta del bagno.

“Oggi Takeshi resta a dormire da un compagno. Però se vuoi non vado” rispose.

Lavanda gli rispose: “No, certo che devi andare. Lo sai quanto ci tenga al boss”.

< Cosa mi dici mai? Sei la sua guardiana della pioggia, è ovvio che tu gli sia fedele. Mi sorprende piuttosto che tu preferisca stare con me, invece che con lui, anche se adesso ha la mia stazza > pensò Tsuyoshi. Prese un corpetto e lo indossò, gli si mozzò il fiato e respirò affannosamente con il naso. Guardò la crinolina e negò con la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli rossi legati in una coda.

< Sono troppo vecchia per quella > pensò. Inspirò rumorosamente, riprendendo fiato, ignorando i giramenti di testa.

“Amore ti ho appena ritrovato e voglio passare ogni singolo momento romantico con te. Per questo te lo chiedo”. Infilò una gonna morbida, girò su se stesso e negò col capo. La sfilò e si sistemò una minigonna, facendo una smorfia vedendo i propri peli lunghi sulle cosce.

“Tesoro, ora ci siamo ritrovati e avremo tutto il tempo possibile a nostra disposizione.

Anche se…” sussurrò Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi si passò le fiamme della terra sulle cosce, evocandole a fatica, e fece sparire i peli.

“Anche se? Hai intenzione di andare da qualche parte?” domandò.

Lavanda bofonchiò in giapponese.

< Amo quando le faccio saltare i nervi > pensò Tsuyoshi. S’infilò delle calze a rete nere e mise degli stivaletti color pece, lucidi e col tacco a spillo.

“Takeshi vuole andare in Italia. Sarebbe meglio se tu lo accompagnassi!” gridò Lavanda.

Tsuyoshi strinse ancor di più il corpetto, in modo che i suoi pettorali sembrassero un seno prosperoso.

“Non se ne parla. Andremo tutti quanti come una famiglia”.

Lavanda ridacchiò.

“Vuoi corteggiarmi lì?” cinguettò.

Tsuyoshi infilò degli orecchini dorati tondi e si guardò allo specchio. I suoi vestiti erano rossi sgargianti, il rosso sulle sue labbra era più scuro e i suoi capelli più chiari.

“Puoi contarci. Ti dimostrerò che gigolò so essere se solo voglio” promise.

< Senza dire le migliaia di bugie che ho detto a tutti gli altri che ho voluto come amanti > pensò.

Aprì la finestra e saltò fuori, atterrando sul tetto di fronte. Continuò a correre da un tetto all’altro, mentre il vento gli sferzava la pelle nuda.

< Magari prima di arrivare lì mi faccio un goccio. O invece di sedurli, tenterò di ucciderli. Bere l’ace alla frutta mi farà anche bene alla salute, ma nuoce gravemente al mio umore.

L’ordine è di raggiungere i due sovrani di Atlantide e convincerli a tornare a regnare ad Atlantide, abbandonando il loro banco del pesce. Non sarà difficile. Anche se temono Usumi, quando vedranno che ‘Roberto’ è il mio solo riuscirò a convincerli.

Devo cercare, però, di non dare altri fratelli e sorelle a mio figlio Ryohei. Non sono neanche del tutto sicuro che anche Kyoko non sia mia > rifletté.


	10. Cap.10 Arrivo in Italia

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per: PROMPT DI SCORTA, WEEK #2  
> Fandom: KHR  
> Coppie: TsunayoshiSawada/GokuderaHayato; SX.  
> Prompt: L2) “I told you I’d see you through this. Put things back together again so that we can move forward. I meant it.” (Captain Flint, Black Sails)

Cap.10 Arrivo in Italia

_Let the floods cross_

Tsunayoshi si guardò intorno.

“Certo che l’Italia è molto bella. Vorrei avere il tempo per girarla in lungo e in largo” sussurrò.

< Non ho mai affrontato veramente il Nono. Ho lasciato che i Varia ci aiutassero a sconfiggerlo, ma nel mio cuore mi sono rimasti così tanti dubbi.

Risolvere finalmente con i miei guardiani è la mia occasione per chiudere una volta per tutte con questa storia del Decimo Boss della mafia > pensò. Espirò dalle narici.

< Anche se sono parecchio preoccupato. Se i miei guardiani mi considerassero un incapace? Se non fossi all’altezza di ciò che vogliono? Ho paura potrebbero rivelarsi pericolosi.

O peggio, che Senpai-Ryohei, Takeshi, Hibari-san e Gokudera-kun potrebbero decidere di attaccarli. Fortunatamente ho già conosciuto Dokuro e lui non è affatto diverso da Mukuro. Sono inquietanti, ma sono miei amici. Posso fidarmi di loro > pensò.

“Lambo, non allontanarti” ordinò.

“Va bene!” si sentì rispondere.

< Chissà se ‘il mio bambino’ si sente meglio > pensò.

‘

_Lambo era seduto sul letto. Incrociò le gambe e chinò il capo._

_Tsuna si sedette accanto a lui, gli accarezzò la testa, scompigliandogli i capelli mori._

_“Ultimamente tu e Fuuta siete un po’ giù di morale. Siete preoccupati di venire in Italia con noi?” domandò._

_Lambo gli appoggiò la testa contro il petto._

_“No” sussurrò._

_“I-pin un pochino. Ha paura che rimaniate indietro con gli studi” sussurrò Sawada, accarezzandogli la schiena._

_Lambo sussurrò: “Non è che ora non ci vorrete più bene?”._

_Tsunayoshi rispose: “Anche se avremo meno tempo, andando al liceo di Tokyo, ci occuperemo sempre di voi”._

_Bovino si allontanò, scuotendo la testa._

_“Non mi riferisco a quello. Ora che non saremo più tuoi guardiani, ci vorrai ancora?” domandò._

_Tsuna gli prese le mani nelle proprie._

_“Prima di tutto, vi volevo a prescindere dal vostro essere miei guardiani. Inoltre ‘tuo padre’ Hayato sta cercando un modo per farvi diventare miei guardiani come divinità. Ad esempio, lui ha un Cielo e Takeshi un Mare. Possono già essere miei guardiani della mia fiamma divina._

_Il dio degli dei ha come guardiani dei centri”. Gli posò un bacio sulla fronte. “Ti vorrò sempre bene, piccolo mio”._

_“Se poi preferisci i tuoi veri guardiani e ci dimentichi per loro?” domandò piano Lambo._

_< Credo che queste siano le stesse paure di Hayato-kun, anche se lui non ha il coraggio di dirle così ad alta voce > pensò Tsunayoshi._

_“Avere altri amici non vuol dire dimenticare i precedenti. Inoltre ormai voi siete la mia famiglia, non dei semplici amici._

_Tu per me sei come un figlio, mio piccolo Lambo._

_Niente potrebbe fare in modo che io mi dimentichi di te” promise._

_“Ti voglio bene” ammise Lambo, arrossendo._

_“Anche io, piccolo mio. Tantissimo” rispose Tsuna, sorridendogli._

‘

Tsuna sussurrò: “Hayato-kun, continua pure le tue spiegazioni. Mi stavano piacendo moltissimo”.

“Il paese si chiama Vicchio. Giotto era di origini francesi, ma visse quasi tutta la sua vita proprio qui. Escludendo il periodo in Giappone, ovviamente” spiegò Gokudera.

Tsunayoshi si passò la mano tra i capelli castani e si deterse le labbra con la lingua.

“Tu sì che sai un sacco di cose, Hayato-kun” gli disse gentilmente.

< Ho un po’ paura all’idea d’incontrare i miei veri guardiani. Se poi non gli piaccio?

Meno male che i miei amici mi hanno accompagnato >.

“Voooi! Datevi una mossa!” gridò Squalo.

Tsuna si voltò e vide Superbi che spintonava gli altri Varia.

“Voi che avete da guardare? Dite mezza parola e di voi resteranno solo delle inquietanti scie rosse!” abbaiò ad alcuni paesani.

“Il principe! È tornato il principe!” gridavano guardando Xanxus. “Toglietevi il cappello e abbiate rispetto in sua presenza” ordinò un anziano ai più giovani.

< Sono felice ci siano anche loro. In fondo è vero, vanno e vengono da Villa Vongola che si trova qui > pensò Tsunayoshi.

“Anche gli Scoglio vivono in questo paese?” domandò, intrecciando le mani dietro le spalle.

Hayato negò col capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli argentei.

“Non proprio. Prendendo quella strada, scendendo lungo la montagna, si arriva ad un altro paese. Lì si trova mio padre e la mia famiglia” rispose.

Xanxus roteò gli occhi.

“Smettetela di chiamarmi ‘principe’ o ci sarà davvero un bagno di sangue” ringhiò. Si voltò verso Squalo. “Feccia, diamoci una mossa ad arrivare a Villa Vongola.

Ho fatto radunare là i mocciosi che devono incontrare i nostri marmocchi”.

Squalo annuì e raggiunse Takeshi. Lo afferrò per un braccio e lo trascinò via da un gruppetto di italiane che gli si erano avvicinate ridacchiando. Con l’altra mano afferrò Ryohei per il braccio.

Il ragazzo era intento a chiacchierare con un giovanotto italiano.

“Andiamo” ordinò, trascinandoli via.

Anya si occupò di recuperare Mukuro e Kyoya che stavano combattendo dietro un chioschetto.

< Probabilmente il boss ha voluto approfittare della situazione anche per vedere le cose come si stanno mettendo in Italia.

Non abbiamo ancora sventato una terza guerra mafiosa > rifletté Leviathan. Alzò lo sguardo e notò che Tsuyoshi stava entrando in una libreria insieme alla moglie. < Avrà anche sentito delle voci su una possibile battle choice tra ex-Arcobaleno >.

“Vecchiaccio, su cosa rifletti?” gli domandò Belphegor, avvicinandoglisi.

Levi abbaiò: “Pensavo che il boss non deve mischiarsi a questa gentaglia”.

Belphegor fece un sorriso inquietante che gli prese buona parte del viso.

“Oh, ultimamente ti sei fatto davvero intelligente, ‘nonnino’. Stai attento a non cambiare troppo”.

Leviathan lo prese in braccio.

“Mai così tanto da non essere un Varia di Xanxus. Dov’è tuo fratello?” domandò.

Belphegor ridacchiò.

“Shishishi.

Chi ti fa credere che sia venuta anche la combriccola di Byakuran?” gli domandò.

Levi indicò con la testa Genkishi.

“Lui laggiù” rispose.


	11. Cap.11

Cap.11

_The distance in your eyes_

Apollo si massaggiò il muscolo, incassando il capo tra le spalle. “All’estremo, sto scoppiando di emozione”. Alzò il capo, i suoi occhi erano liquidi. “Ho desiderato così a lungo d’incontrare il mio Cielo, che non credevo che potesse essere più bello di come lo immaginavo. Invece con sé ha portato anche degli amici”.

La luce del sole gli faceva splendere i lunghi capelli biondi, la sua pelle era abbronzato e aveva una fascia legata intorno alla fronte.

“Estremo, neanche io pensavo di poter incontrare un amico!” gridò Ryohei.

“ESTREMO!” gridarono in coro, congiungendo i loro pugni.

Tsuna si era accomodato su un divanetto ed ondeggiava sul posto, col battito cardiaco accelerato.

< Non so perché ma questo tipo che ho davanti mi ricorda tantissimo Squalo. Sarà il modo in cui si guarda in cagnesco con Hayato. Mi ricorda il modo in cui Hayato e Squalo si litigavano chi dovesse sedersi su questa poltroncina tra me e Xanxus >. Si massaggiò il collo. < Solo che questa volta entrambi si contendono me e non mi piace affatto > pensò.

Luca lo fissava intensamente negli occhi, i lunghi capelli rossi che gli ricadevano lungo le spalle.

“Nel vostro racconto, Decimo…”. Mise un paio di zollette di zucchero nel the e porse la tazzina a Sawada. “… C’è molto di riprovevole. A cominciare dal fatto che per molto tempo non avete avuto il vostro Cielo”. Si voltò e con voce gelida aggiunse: “Lampa, smettila di correre in giro”, richiamando una bambina di sette anni.

Tsuna si voltò verso di lei e guardò Lambo correre dietro alla piccola Bovino, intenta a fargli le linguacce. I-pin li guardava gonfiando le guance e incrociando le braccia al petto.

< Questa volta è lei che è gelosa > pensò Tsuna, trattenendo una risatina. Si grattò il collo, sussurrando: “Mi dispiace, ma i Varia adesso hanno sistemato tutto”. < Spero di riuscire a ricordarmi tutti questi nomi nuovi e a che fiamme corrispondono.

Certo che il cugino di Hibari-san: Numb, sembra Hibari-san biondo italiano. Praticamente è un altro Alaude > si disse.

Sopra le loro teste, all’altezza del tetto, volteggiavano Dokuro e Mukuro tenendosi per mano. “Non sapranno mai chi è uno…” disse uno. “… e chi è l’altro”. Concluse il gemello.

“Kufufufu” ridevano in coro.

Takeshi li contraddisse: “Mi dispiace deludervi, ma per me siete diversi. Esattamente come vostra grazia e vostra altezza”.

Tsuna si guardò intorno, notando che Gokudera si era allontanato e si trovava di fronte all’altra giovane.

< Non devo essere geloso. In fondo entrambi non vogliono essere promessi e mi ascolteranno quando gli dirò di sciogliere il fidanzamento in modo ufficiale > pensò.

Marina sfilò il cappello dalla testa di Hayato e lo gettò a terra, pestandolo sotto la ballerina.

“Come puoi paragonare il tuo misero Cielo estivo al Cielo infinito del Decimo?” ringhiò.

Gokudera serrò i pugni.

“Gli ho dato il mio cielo per evitare che morisse e lo ha vinto in una regolare battle choice” ribatté.

Tsuna li guardò impallidendo.

“Ve-veramente…” balbettò. Si alzò in piedi, tremando.

< Mi sento Enma. Non riesco a farmi ascoltare dai miei guardiani > pensò.

Marina sibilò: “Pensavi davvero di poterlo battere? Il ‘nostro’ boss vale dieci volte te”.

Hayato chinò il capo.

“Adesso basta! Non è vero!

Hayato-kun sarà il Decimo!” sbraitò Tsunayoshi, raggiungendoli con passo veloce.

Apollo s’intromise: “Non dovresti decidere al posto di Sawada, Marina. In fondo resta sempre il nostro Centro qualsiasi strada voglia scegliere”.

“Il boss dei Vongola è sottomesso a troppe persone. Tsuna sarà il dio degli dei, non certo un semplice mafioso” disse Takeshi.

Marina s’irrigidì, trovandosi una spada vicino al viso.

“Ya-Yamamoto…” esalò Tsuna, sgranando gli occhi.

Hayato sentì una mano sulla spalla e alzò il capo, trovandosi Ryohei alle spalle.

“Se te la prendi con lui, te la prendi con tutti noi. Non ti conviene all’Estremo” disse gelido.

Gokudera si morse l’interno della guancia.

< Ora che potrei avere la mia vendetta, capisco che non voglio questo… > pensò.

“Sicuramente non voleva offendere Decimo” sussurrò.

Takeshi raccolse da terra il cappello.

“Questo è di Hayato” disse.

Tsuna inspirò, espirò e raggiunse Marina, guardandola negli occhi: “Io non so come immagini tu. Non sono né spietato, né un mafioso. Ci tengo ai miei amici e soprattutto ad Hayato, che è il mio fidanzato”. Allungò la mano e le sorrise. “Però spero che potremo comunque essere amici senza litigare”.

Marina strinse le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Perdonatemi” sussurrò. Afferrò la mano e gli sorrise. “Cercherò di cambiare”.

Takeshi chiuse gli occhi e, ridacchiando, rinfoderò la spada.

“Ottimo! Ora possiamo andare a farci una bella partita di baseball” disse.

Kyoya diede una pacca sulla spalla del cugino che si 6era nascosto dietro di lui e li raggiunse, dicendo: “Suppongo che voi resterete in Italia, mentre Sawada tornerà in Giappone con noi”.

Tsuna gli rispose: “Beh, Hibari-san… Ora che so che ci sono li verrò a trovare spesso”.

Hibari pensò: < Hayato avrebbe potuto dirgli che alcuni di loro lo prendevano in giro e lo seviziavano quando era piccolo, ma non lo ha fatto. Il mio Cielo è davvero troppo buono.

Solo che ora io non sono più un bambino fragile e cagionevole di salute. Chi oserà fargli qualcosa ‘verrà morso a morte’ >.

Luca li guardò con aria distaccata, pensando: < Posso avvertire mio fratello Pierre che qui è andato tutto per il meglio. Squalo ne sarà felice >.


	12. Cap.12 Future piccole divinità

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta sentendo: https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=846X0lIbbdU; Nightcore - Bermuda (Deeper Version).

Cap.12 Future piccole divinità

Give me reason

To fill this hole

Connect this space between

Se vuoi aiutare i tuoi amici” disse Bermuda. Allargò le braccia e spiccò il volo, mentre catene violette scattavano tutt’intorno a lui. “Dovrai allenarti molto di più”

Tsunayoshi chinò il capo e annuì.

< Non voglio coinvolgere né i miei amici né i miei ritrovi guardiani. Se posso salverò da solo gli Arcobaleno!

Se riesco a fare un incantesimo divino, non potranno sacrificarli in nessun modo > pensò. Saltellò a destra e a sinistra, mentre i suoi capelli castani gli ondeggiavano intorno al viso. I suoi movimenti erano decisi, rapidi e precisi, mentre la sua espressione era maturata.

Bermuda socchiuse gli occhi.

< Ormai per me è troppo tardi, ma la volontà che trasuda questo ragazzo mi fa sperare che lui possa dove io ho fallito. Se dovesse riuscire, sarà un ottimo Dio degli dei > pensò. Il cappello a cilindro gli ricadeva di lato sulla testa ed i suoi occhi brillavano decisi. < Dicono che è la reincarnazione di Giotto, ma a me sembra più simili a Tsuyoshi-sama >. Serrò le labbra, fino a farle sbiancare, mentre muoveva le catene sempre più velocemente. Sferzò il ragazzino, strappandogli i vestiti, recidendogli qualche ciuffetto di capelli castani e graffiandogli superficialmente la pelle.

Sawada era capace di elevarsi molto in alto in volo o di rifugiarsi completamente nelle buche del terreno.

***

< Devo essere deciso! Io e Tsuna-kun siamo come legati, sarà perché siamo fratelli. Se c’è lui posso trovare il coraggio che mi è mancato > pensò Enma. Avanzò, ignorando i suoi guardiani che lo guardava o con astio, o con confusione. Alzò il capo, i suoi occhi rossi brillavano di luce propria.

Raggiunse Aoba e serrò i pugni, guardandolo in viso.

“Oggi ci sarà una festa. M-mi sembra… della… lu-luna…”. Iniziò a balbettare. Inspirò dalle narici ed espirò dalla bocca. “Vienici con me” invogliò l’altro con voce più limpida.

Aoba arrossì e sorrise.

“Ci verrò volentieri all’Infinito!” gridò, alzando un pugno al cielo.

Enma sorrise, aveva un cerotto che svettava sulla guancia.

Shitt P. fece una smorfia, borbottando: “Spero che la mia razza aliena venga a prendermi presto, così da non vedere quell’incapace fare discorsi simili”.

Adel scosse il capo.

“Prima si allea coi Vongola, ora questo. Quando si deciderà a fare quello che deve per diventare Decimo?” sibilò con voce gelida.

“… Silenzio! Lui ballerà con me! Voi siete invitati a venire se volete, ma in cambio non dovrete proferire una sola parola negativa durante la festa!” ordinò.

Aoba sorrise e diede una pacca sulla spalla di Large.

“Ora sì che parla da vero ‘bosshu’” cinguettò.

Large si grattò la testa.

“Eppure il ‘Capitano’ di Mochida, Takeshi, dice che non vuole essere il decimo boss dei Simon” borbottò.

Enma si voltò di scatto e lo guardò intensamente negli occhi.

“Il Cielo e la Terra sono stati slegati a lungo, portando il nostro mondo sulla soglia della rovina. Io sarò il dio della Terra e creerò un’alleanza con il futuro Dio degli dei!”. Oggetti iniziarono a vorticargli intorno, mentre la fiamma rossa della terra lo avvolgeva.

“Figo!” gridò Mizuno, vedendo che c’era un leggero terremoto sotto di loro. “Il Capitano Takeshi ha sempre ragione, il boss è davvero fighissimo anche se non sembra”. Aggiunse più piano, con gli occhi febbricitanti.

“SEGUIRÒ IL BOSS FINO ALLA FINE!” sbraitò Aoba a pieni polmoni.


	13. Cap.13

Cap.13

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

Reborn camminava avanti e indietro.

“BakaTsuna…”. Iniziò con tono imperioso.

Gokudera s’intromise dicendo: “Non è affatto sciocco…”. Tsuna lo zittì con un cenno della mano e, scuotendo il capo, tornò a seguire Reborn.

“… Non dovremo arrivare alle eliminatorie in cui le varie squadre dei Campioni degli Arcobaleno si sfideranno tra loro”.

Sawada serrò i pugni, con sguardo deciso.

“Lo so. Evocherò il pinnacolo dell’ultimo desiderio e metterò fine a tutto questo molto prima” gli promise. < Kawahira a quel punto mi sfiderà, però per preparare una sfida per il titolo di dio degli dei ci possono volere anche decenni. Per quel giorno mi farò trovare pronto > pensò. Guardò Gokudera. < Inoltre vuole corteggiare Hayato. Non voglio solo batterlo, ma proprio polverizzarlo >.

“Il dio degli dei ha scelto le nostre squadre di campioni. Ha inserito in modo eterogeneo persone a cui, in ordine sparso, ogni Arcobaleno tiene.

Umphf, sapeva benissimo che se avessimo scelto noi, in quelle squadre ci sarebbero stati solo mercenari sacrificabili” borbottò Reborn. Il suo viso era in parte coperto dal cappello a falde larghe. “Purtroppo, Sawada, tu sei il rappresentante principale della mia squadra”.

Tsunayoshi gli sorrise, pensando: < Persino gli dei si sono accorti che Reborn, in fondo, mi vuole bene >.

“Quindi abbiamo già le liste dei partecipanti?” chiese Gokudera.

Reborn annuì. “Vedremo di farvi incontrare tutti quanti a tempo debito.

Per ora, quello che preme dirvi è che durante il caricamento della Volontà di Sawada tutte le squadre fianco a fianco dovranno vedersela con i Vindice precedenti. Tranne Bermuda, perché ora che sta guarendo dall’oscurità si è potuto tirare indietro facendosi considerare divinità e non più vindice”.

Tsunayoshi fece un sospiro di sollievo.

“I Vindice si meritano una lezione. Hanno torturato Dokuro e Mukuro per anni” ringhiò Hayato.

Reborn osservò i due ragazzini con uno sguardo di ghiaccio, accarezzando la pistola.

“Non stiamo andando a giocare”. Schioccò la lingua sul palato. “Per diventare Arcobaleno bisogna affrontare prove terribili. Ogni volta ne muoiono a migliaia. Non a caso sono i più forti del mondo”.

< Da noi ha potuto esserci la faccenda Colonnello e tutte quelle irregolarità solo perché Skull ci ha avvantaggiati. Nelle generazioni precedenti non si era mai affezionato, non alzava un dito. Invece noi siamo ‘la sua famiglia’. Lo so e ne ho sempre approfittato. Anche se non ho scoperto la faccenda della maledizione finché non è stato troppo tardi > rifletté.

Tsuna impallidì, rabbrividendo. “Sono persone spaventose, vero?”.

Gokudera serrò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare.

“Di sicuro che non è gente che si fermerebbe dall’uccidere nemmeno davanti a un bambino”.

“Nemmeno davanti ai neonati” confermò Reborn.

Sawada esalò: “Questo è terribile”.

“Sono la feccia di secoli e secoli. Sono i peggiori. Solo gli Arcobaleni più terribili e potenti non venivano poi sacrificati e uccisi, ma diventavano Vindice”.

< Morti che si aggiungono ad altri morti. I ragazzi non hanno visto le catacombe segrete dove giacciono i resti degli Arcobaleno e degli aspiranti che non ci sono diventati > pensò.

“C’impegneremo al massimo. Sconfiggeremo quei mostri. Ho fiducia in Fairy, so che riuscirà ad attivare il pinnacolo mentre noi combattiamo queste creature” disse Hayato.

Reborn abbaiò: “Ci alleneremo duramente tutti i giorni. Non voglio sentire storie!

Scoprirete fino a che punto posso essere un tutor severo”.

“Sì!” gridarono Tsuna e Hayato in coro.


	14. Cap.14

Cap.14

_Across this new divide_

Tsunayoshi sospirò pesantemente, guardando il soffitto in alto davanti a sé.

“Non sono mai stato particolarmente bravo con gli esercizi. Neanche a scuola, nell’ora di ginnastica” gemette.

Gokudera era seduto davanti a lui e gli stringeva le gambe piegate all’altezza delle ginocchia.

“Non vi arrendete. Sono sicuro che possiate farcela” disse gentilmente.

Tsunayoshi era steso su un tappetino a pancia in su, con un’espressione cupa sul volto.

“Dici?” domandò con tono scettico.

Hayato annuì, sorridendogli solare.

“Ne sono convinto”.

Sawada assottigliò gli occhi, che brillarono di riflessi aranciati, e gli chiese: “Saresti pronto a darmi qualche incentivo?”.

“Certo” rispose Gokudera. Assunse un’espressione pensierosa. “Come?” lo interrogò.

Tsuna fece un sorriso felino.

“Un bacio ogni volta che riesco a sollevarmi” propose.

Hayato ridacchiò, con le gote in fiamme.

“Sarà fatto” promise.

Tsunayoshi iniziò a fare gli addominali, Gokudera lo aspettava teso, baciandolo a fior di labbra ogni volta che riusciva a tendersi fino a lui.

Reborn si calò il cappello sugli occhi, guardandoli. “Non ci posso credere!” tuonò.

I due giovani lo ignorarono, proseguendo.

Reborn iniziò a lamentarsi ad alta voce: “Vedete di fare i seri!

 _Umphf_ , baci. Dico io! Ai miei tempi erano le bombe che portavano avanti il sano lavoro. Bisognava sudare sangue! Ora questi sbarbatelli di oggi si sbaciucchiano”.

< Ho allenato decine di mafiosi, ma non ho mai visto niente del genere! Da _BakaTsuna_ potevo anche aspettarmelo, ma credevo che quell’altro moccioso avesse un po’ di sale in zucca! In fondo lui è un mafioso vero, è cresciuto nell’ambiente! >.

Estrasse la pistola e la caricò.

“Bah! Io tra poco sparo a tutti e due”.

Tsuna si accorse della pistola e strillò: “ _Iiih_!”.

Hayato impallidì deglutendo e aiutò Tsuna a rimettersi in piedi, affiancandoglisi.

“Reborn, non credi essere un po’ esagerato? In fondo stava funzionando” si lamentò. Si accese una sigaretta, mentre Sawada rabbrividiva.

“Non pensavamo ti avrebbe dato fastidio!” strillò con voce acuta quest’ultimo.

“Voi due, separati. Il problema non è che vi baciate, il problema è che non prendete seriamente gli allenamenti” ordinò Reborn.

Tsuna sospirò e si allontanò di qualche passo. Gokudera lo guardò con gli occhi liquidi e un’espressione mortificata, allungando la mano verso di lui.

“Separati non significa distanti di neanche mezzo metro. Ognuno in un angolo diverso della palestra.

Ora correre! O vi faccio saltare ‘io’ in aria” ordinò Reborn.

I due giovani obbedirono, con i capi chini. Hayato sospirava vistosamente, mentre Tsunayoshi scuoteva il capo, facendo ondeggiare i capelli dalle spesse ciocche castane.

“Se lo possono scordare di allenarsi ancora insieme" borbottò Reborn tra sé e sé.

< Questi mocciosi ormai non riesco a gestirli più. Non m’interessa se Skull sta addestrando il principe.

Da domani verrà qui ad allenare anche questi due mocciosi! In fondo già allena sia Dino che Kyoya. Tanto vale che si metta a fare qualcosa di gruppo e si renda utile > pensò, scuotendo il capo. Le sue spesse basette a ricciolo ondeggiavano ai lati del suo viso. Rinfoderò la pistola, sbuffando sonoramente.


	15. Cap.15

Cap.15

_There was nothing inside_

“L’allenamento si dividerà in due parti. Ogni giorno si allenerà un gruppo diverso. Essendo sette gli Arcobaleno, ogni giorno della settimana sarà occupato.

Una volta che i gruppi si saranno conosciuti e si saranno affiatati, inizierà la seconda parte di allenamento.

A quel punto vi allenerò tutti insieme. Prima è inutile che sappiate quali membri compongono i diversi gruppi” spiegò Skull.

Tsunayoshi deglutì a vuoto.

< Sembra ancora più rigido e spaventoso di Reborn > pensò.

Takeshi chiuse gli occhi, ridacchiando. “Sarà divertente” bisbigliò.

< Mi chiedo come farà ad allenare tutta questa gente. Non si confonderà? > s’interrogò Ryohei, grattandosi la guancia.

“Come si svolgeranno gli allenamenti? _Kufufufu_?” domandò Rokudo, svolazzando intorno alla testa di Sawada.

Skull assottigliò gli occhi.

“Si faranno degli esercizi base per tutti. Ognuno, però, li affronterà partendo dal suo livello base. Prendendo ad esempio gli esercizi della corda…” spiegò.

Sasagaswa ghignò. < Quelli che Kyoya odia > pensò.

“Takeshi lo farà con un piede solo, legato, sopra una vasca di squali. Avrà il vantaggio dell’acqua e lo svantaggio di tutto il resto. Per un’ora, senza riposo, con un ritmo più che sostenuto”. Iniziò ad enumerare Skull.

“ _Iiih_ …” gemette piano Tsuna.

Hayato gli accarezzò il dorso della mano col mignolo. “Taki se la caverà” bisbigliò piano.

< Sono felice che Gokudera-kun sia nel mio gruppo > pensò Sawada.

Skull proseguì: “Al contrario, Dokuro ne potrà anche fare quattro o cinque in un’ora, sbagliandone quanti ne vuole, ma dovrà provare a farlo col suo vero corpo. Nella sfida i Vindice non gli permetteranno di combattere con delle copie”.

Dokuro fece una smorfia. “Questo non sarà divertente”. < Sono convinto che mio fratello faccia parte di qualche altro gruppo. Però sono felice di essere finito io col mio Cielo > pensò.

“Oltre questi esercizi base, ognuno si allenerà in quelli che ‘io’ considero i suoi punti di forza. Ryohei, perciò, niente box finché ti alleni con me” disse secco Skull.

“Questo è ingiusto all’Estremo!” brontolò Sasagawa, incrociando le braccia al petto. Indossava una felpa molto larga.

“Voi rappresentate Reborn, quindi preparatevi, sarò quelli che spremerò più a fondo”. Gli occhi di Skull dardeggiavano mentre diceva questa frase. Estrasse due lunghi tonfa giganti, mentre emanava la fiamma della nuvola.

< Speriamo non ci Morda a morte come Hibari-san > pensò Tsunayoshi.

“Inizieremo dalle basi. Cominceremo con postura e respirazione” ordinò Skull.

Hayato inarcò un sopracciglio.

< Vuole insegnarci a camminare? Quanti anni pensa che abbiamo? > si domandò.

Skull spiegò: “Una buona respirazione è alla base per mantenere il controllo. Se ci si concentra sul respiro non ci si fa prendere dal panico”. Era in piedi sopra un ripiano di legno.

Ryohei alzò la mano.

“Ci alleneremo anche con le fiamme?” chiese.

Skull lo guardò in cagnesco. “Sì, ma quando dirò che è il momento. Non interrompere più, non lo accetto. Chi non rispetterà le mie direttive per un qualsiasi motivo dovrà correre cento volte intorno al campo e fare mille flessioni nel minor tempo possibile”.

< Questo è decisamente un incubo > pensò Tsuna. < Sembra non possedere nessun sentimento o pietà, come se dentro fosse vuoto >.


	16. Cap.16

Cap.16

_The memories left abandoned_

Kyoya guardò la corda ai suoi piedi con disgusto, schioccando la lingua sul palato. L’afferrò con mani tremanti e la strinse così forte da farsi sbiancare le nocche.

“Kyoya, qualcosa non va?” gli domandò Dino con aria preoccupata, affacciandosi. Spostò di lato il capo, evitando che Hibari lo colpisse con l’altro manico della corda.

“Cavallone, lasciami in pace o ti morderò a morte” ringhiò.

Cavallone gli sorrise rassicurante.

“Non credo sia ancora il momento delle sfide uno contro uno, anche se sono convinto che ci saranno” rispose.

Skull li raggiunse con passo veloce e mise il tonfa tra i due. “Voi due mettetevi ai due lati della palestra, vi distraete troppo” ordinò.

Cavallone annuì e si allontanò con passo veloce.

“Hai allenato anche lui come stavi allenando me?” domandò Kyoya con tono secco.

Skull negò col capo. “Il suo allenamento era ancora in corso quando lo hanno incoronato Decimo boss dei Cavallone. Approfitterò per finirlo”.

Kyoya annuì.

“Alleni tutti quelli che Reborn ti chiede di allenare? È diventato il miglior tutor hitman prendendosi i tuoi meriti, vero?” domandò.

“No, è davvero il migliore ad allenare gli altri hitman. Sarebbe il migliore in generale, se non fosse troppo pigro.

Ora vedi di concentrarti. Ti ricordo che voi siete il gruppo che rappresenta Fong. Non vorrai succeda qualcosa a tuo nonno” rispose Skull.

Kyoya negò col capo, facendo ondeggiare i corti capelli neri, ed iniziò a saltare la corda.

“Più veloce… Più veloce…” gli ripeté Skull diverse volte. Recuperò le bombe che c’erano per terra e raggiunse Dino, sparpagliandole intorno a lui. “Continua a saltare senza farle esplodere” ordinò.

Cavallone annuì.

“Non posso far entrare uno dei miei uomini, vero?” domandò.

Skull negò col capo. “Per ora puoi ancora usare la foto di Romario, ma man mano dovrai diventare autonomo” ordinò.

Dino annuì, fissò la foto ed iniziò l’esercizio.

_Cavallone stava in piedi davanti a Xanxus._

_“Non mi aspettavo che in una situazione simile portassi i bambini al festival di Namimori” disse._

_Xanxus scrollò le spalle. “Perché sei feccia. Questo è il momento ideale per farli distrarre. Hanno bisogno di mantenere la loro sanità mentale e le loro forze per lo scontro che ci aspetta” gli rispose. Con la pistola giocattolo centrava il bersaglio un colpo dopo l’altro, sotto lo sguardo rapito di diversi ragazzini._

_< Fa solo centri perfetti con una sicurezza degna di un re. Sono felice di poter finalmente sentirmi totalmente dalla sua parte, perché è quella del vincente > pensò._

_“Ha vinto. Cosa vuole? Un peluche per la sua ragazza?” chiese il proprietario dell’attrazione._

_Xanxus indicò due lacci per capelli decorati da dei diamanti. “Quelli” disse secco._

_Il venditore lo guardò stranito. “Ecco a lei” disse, porgendoglieli._

_Xanxus si allontanò con passi sicuri, facendo ondeggiare la casacca alle sue spalle._

_Dino lo seguì. “Sono per Squalo”._

_“Squalo e Anya” ribatté secco Xanxus._

Dino saltò all’indietro per evitare una mina e fece una smorfia. “Ho perso il conto” borbottò. “Devo ricominciare”. < … E smettere di distrarmi > pensò.

Si udì un grido. Mochida era caduto a terra, avviluppato dai tentacoli giganti della piovra di Skull.

“Ti ho detto che devi saltare i suoi tentacoli, non pestarli. La mia box arma non gradisce che gli si rovini il trucco alle ventose” tuonò Skull.

Ken bisbigliò: “A te sta facendo fare qualcosa di strano? Perché se sì posso provare a morderlo. Tu sei fragilina, non voglio che ti faccia del male”.

Chrome rispose a bassa voce, con tono dolce: “Sto bene, Ken”.

“Chrome, Ken, meno vicini voi due” ordinò Skull.

< Certo che siamo proprio un gruppo assortito in modo strano > pensò Cavallone.


	17. Cap.17

Cap.17

_There was nowhere to hide_

< Vorrei avere il coraggio di Xanxus e Squalo, alla festa della luna hanno ballato insieme davanti a centinaia di occhi che li fissavano e li giudicavano.

Anche se sono stato così felice di andarci con Aoba. Sono davvero contento di essere in squadra con lui e così tanti miei guardiani > pensò Enma.

“Quindi l’arma giusta s’illuminerà quando la toccheremo? Come se fosse un incantesimo?” domandò.

Skull annuì, continuando a posizionare spade e pugnali sul terreno. “Esattamente”.

“Come le bacchette in Harry Potter!” gridò Mizuno.

“Se non si dovesse illuminare niente?” domandò Large, con voce sepolcrale. Guardava una serie di bastoni di varie fatture con sguardo poco convinto.

Skull gli rispose: “Allora vorrà dire che dovremo trovare delle tecniche adatte nel corpo a corpo”.

Basil gli sorrise. “Sono felice che siamo i tuoi campioni, pap… Skull” gli disse.

Skull arrossì.

“Io, invece, vi avrei preferito al sicuro” ribatté secco.

Enma serrò i pugni.

“I-io… Io ti proteggerò… Skull, lo pro-pro-prometto” balbettò.

Skull si nascose il volto con il casco da motociclista.

“Ed io lo aiuterò all’Infinito!” tuonò Aoba.

Skull ribatté secco: “Vedete di tornare a concentrarvi sull’allenamento. Dovete toccare tutte le armi che vi metterò davanti. Ho già stabilito quale tipologia di armi potrebbe corrispondere alla vostra capacità, ma sono aperto a consigli se volete provare anche altro. Ovviamente avrò sempre il diritto di sconsigliarvi quella tipologia di combattimento e di stabilire di non farvela usare durante lo scontro”.

< Devo sbrigarmi, devo leggere i riassunti che ho obbligato Xanxus a fare. Deve imparare a gestirsi anche in ambito politico e questi allenamenti non posso rallentare i suoi per diventare Imperatore > pensò.

***

Xanxus si svegliò di soprassalto, ansimando.

< Il Nono… il ghiaccio… l’oscurità… >. Si passò la mano sul volto, boccheggiando e avvertì delle gocce di sudore scendergli lungo le spalle. Boccheggiò, ansimando, guardando le lenzuola candide illuminate dalla luce della luna che filtrava dalla finestra. < Fa così freddo >. Si leccò le labbra, respirando dalle narici. < Persino il sudore sembra freddo. Le lenzuola sembrano un sudario, il baldacchino la bara >.

“Era solo un incubo” mormorò Squalo. Si alzò, facendo frusciare le lenzuola e lo abbracciò da dietro.

< Posso indovinare quale, anche perché popola anche i miei sogni. Ricordo il ghiaccio e la culla, posso vederli nitidi davanti a me se chiudo gli occhi >.

Xanxus si coricò nuovamente e lasciò che Superbi lo cingesse col braccio. Squalo iniziò a baciarlo, posando le labbra gelide sulle sue cicatrici, seguendone i contorni.

Xanxus si lasciò andare ad un gorgoglio basso. “Tu non aiuti per niente, quando fa freddo. Sei gelido” brontolò.

Anya sbadigliò, svegliandosi. Guardò i due e s’infilò in mezzo, cingendoli entrambi.

“Beh, boss… Possiamo scaldare la situazione in altro modo” sussurrò lascivo.

Xanxus ghignò.

“Dormiamo, feccia. Che domani devo allenarmi in quella noia del tiro con l’arco” abbaiò.

Anya gli posò la testa sul petto e Squalo si coricò nuovamente.

Il Boss dei Varia pensò: < Non ho bisogno che mi scaldino i loro corpi, perché mi infiammano il cuore > pensò.

Capelli argentei ricoprivano Xanxus, che si riaddormentò in quel groviglio di corpi.


	18. Cap.18

Cap.18

_The ashes fell like snow_

_and the ground caved in_

“Xanxus, la fiamma dell’ira è forte e incontrollabile. Io stesso l’ho vista utilizzata da Secondo e ho potuto saggiare la sua furia.

Suppongo, però, che tu non voglia vederla esplodere e deflagrare in mezzo ai tuoi alleati” disse Skull, camminando avanti e indietro.

Xanxus fece una smorfia, incrociando le braccia al petto.

“Non farò del male ai miei mocciosi e ai miei Varia” ringhiò. < Già non mi va che il mio Squalo e la mia Anya debbano combattere. Anche se sono felice siano insieme. Ora che ho riunito i due gemelli non voglio separarli, sento quanto gli fa male > pensò.

“Perciò cercheremo di usare la fiamma del Cielo. Ho chiesto a Dino di venire, anche se non deve allenarsi perché non fa parte di questa squadra. Così potrai avere un guardiano fedele e vivo che possa aiutarti a manifestarla”. Proseguì Skull.

Xanxus annuì. Allungò la mano e accese la fiamma del Cielo, era calda e arancione.

< Senti i loro occhi su di me. Sono pieni di ammirazione e fiducia.

Posso sentire distintamente Anya e Squalo smettere di respirare, mentre la loro pioggia gelata si trasforma in taglienti fiocchi di neve. Posso avvertire Lussuria poter finalmente splendere come il pallido e bellissimo sole invernale.

Persino Victoria, che non è mia guardiana, fissa questa mia fiamma con ammirazione.

Mi chiedo come mai? A me sembra il balocco di un bambino che si sorprendeva di tutto e si macchiava del peccato dei Vongola: l’ingenuità. Come posso farla splendere ancora dopo il ghiaccio? > s’interrogò.  
Xanxus chiuse il pugno e alzò il capo con aria di sfida.

“Intendi queste?” domandò.

Skull annuì.

***

Skull si voltò, vedendo Xanxus che stava in piedi davanti a lui.

“Tu sei il Punitore, vero?” domandò.

Skull inarcò un sopracciglio, massaggiandosi il collo. “Sì, e questo lo sai bene”.

Xanxus avanzò.

“Senti, tu sei il padre di Squalo e questo discorso non volevo fartelo prima. Però… Ora che devo combattere per difendere Mammon, che tutti i ragazzi sono in pericolo…

Devo mettermi la coscienza in pace, feccia” disse secco.

Skull rabbrividì, guardandosi intorno con aria preoccupata. < Ho un’improvvisa voglia di scappare > pensò.

“Enrico, Massimo e Federico… Non quelli veri. Quei tre sono miei Varia e stanno benissimo.

Quelli falsi che Timoteo spacciava per suoi figli, anche se non si somigliavano affatto né tra loro né con lui. Li rammenti?” domandò Xanxus.

Skull annuì. “Certo” rispose.

Xanxus gli disse: “Morirono negli anni, quando ero ancora un bambino. Mi diedero la colpa. Tu sai quanto me cosa significa venire incolpati dalla Feccia di essere assassini. Non era vero!

Certo, avevo ucciso, ma quei tre non li ho mai toccati” ringhiò.

Skull abbassò lo sguardo.

< Federico fu il primo a scomparire. Cercava di bulleggiarmi, come quei suoi due finti fratelli, ma non mi ha mai fatto paura. Si vedeva che non ci provava veramente, e spesso anzi mi trattava davvero come un fratello minore. Ripuliva quando spaccavano tutti e mi ascoltava quando gridavo il mio nervoso ai quattro venti.

Man mano che mi affezionavo a Timoteo, che volevo davvero la sua approvazione come padre, ho sperato di poter fare amicizia con quei tre.

Perversamente, ho iniziato a desiderare di avere davvero una famiglia di cui facessero parte.

Federico fu ritrovato mesi dopo la sua scomparsa. Reborn scattò delle foto. Doveva essere il suo addestratore, ma quel ragazzino aveva fallito. Le sue ossa erano accatastate in una fossa. Era stato carbonizzato da un qualche incantesimo, lo riconobbero dai calchi dei denti. Non c’erano tracce e pensarono alla mia fiamma dell’ira.

Dovette salvaguardare l’Onore e sterminarono una famigli, sottoposta a una importante famiglia rivale. Diedero loro la colpa solo perché il loro potere si stava facendo troppo invadente, iniziava a danneggiare gli affari. Timoteo diede l’ordine fingendo di piangere davanti alla tomba di Federico.

Sì, Federico era il migliore tra quei tre. Era tutto sommato onesto e, nonostante la sua lingua fosse tagliente, persino considerabile gentile.  
Mi diedero un’arma per proteggermi, in caso un assassino avesse provato ad attaccare anche me, ma fu solo per scena. In realtà mi temevano e con quella pistola in mano mi guardavano con ancor più terrore.

L’unico che credeva nella mia innocenza era Tyr. Non andavamo d’accordo. Quello era un folle senza un braccio con una spada attaccata al moncherino, che gridava e blaterava cose senza senso.

Vorrei urlare a Squalo di riattaccarsi il dannato braccio e cambiare arma perché mi ricorda troppo quel tipo, ma ogni volta lascio perdere > pensò Xanxus.

“Non saprei bene da dove iniziare a parlare, spazzatura. Ho fin troppo da dire” biascicò.

< Massimo fu il secondo a morire. Mi fa ridere pensare che si erano lasciati i loro veri cognomi. Si erano dati i nomi corretti, ma erano stati sciocchi a lasciarsi i cognomi fingendo fossero secondi nomi. Se realmente fossero stati figli di Timoteo il loro cognome sarebbe stato semplicemente Vongola.

Come lo è il mio, tra l’altro: Luigi Vongola.

Massimo fu trovato con più facilità. Era morto annegato, ma non era affogato attaccato a qualche pietra. Lo avevano proprio affogato. Reborn dovette tuffarsi in acqua con maschera, pinne e una macchina fotografica subacquea per fotografarlo.

Mi dispiacque meno per Massimo, ma comunque non fui felice della sua morte. Ogni tanto era stato meno crudele con me. Forse perché aveva paura dei miei calci o che le mie fiamme gli divorassero la sua faccia paffutella. Diverse persone avevano assaggiato entrambe le cose da parte mia. Già, mi difendevo così, senza uccidere.

Forse non volevo morisse solo perché sapevo che le voci contro di me sarebbero peggiore. Fu così, si triplicarono> si disse.

“Tu sai chi li ha uccisi, vero?” domandò Xanxus con tono secco.

Skull rispose a bassa voce: “Non Reborn. Anche se è un hitman incredibile e non avrebbe lasciato tracce, lui li stava davvero allenando”.

< L’ultimo fu Enrico. Fu trovato subito, su un freddo asfalto vicino a Villa Vongola. Per Reborn fu facile immortalare il suo cadavere in una foto.

Enrico sembrava il più forte, ma si sgretolò facilmente come gli altri due. Fu lì che capii che non mi bastava essere forte, ma dovevo essere il più forte.

Quasi a voler fare ricadere la colpa su di me, fu ucciso in uno scontro a fuoco. Fu trivellato di colpi. Nonostante fosse il più odioso, non si meritava quella fine. Non era un tipo sveglio, aveva il viso lungo e la faccia allampanata, mi odiava con tutte le sue forze.

Con la sua morte si scatenò una guerra tra famiglie. Timoteo ripeteva come un disco rotto che sarebbe stato meglio lasciar perdere, per la pace. Tyr fu accusato dell’aver comunque voluto sterminare i possibili responsabili. Come se non si sapesse che la pace del Nono era più sanguinaria della guerra > pensò Xanxus.

“Li hai uccisi tu?” domandò secco.

Skull lo guardò con gli occhi socchiusi. “Se anche fosse non potrei dirtelo, sono ordini dei Vongola”.

“IO SONO UN VONGOLA! VOGLIO SAPERE CHI LI HA UCCISI!” gridò Xanxus, venendo avvolto dalle fiamme dell’ira.

Skull si raggomitolò su se stesso, voltando la testa.

“Sì… Xanxus. Volevano ucciderti... Secondo mi avvertiva quando veniva a sapere di un loro possibile attentato ed io li eliminavo prima. Vuoi odiarmi per questo? Fa pure”.

Xanxus abbassò il capo, pallido in volto.

“Capisco” sussurrò. < Avrò tempo per piangere e disperarmi con Squalo, non adesso >.

“Sappi che ho intenzione di salvare Mammon. Se dovessimo arrivare alle finali, ammazzerò voi altri Arcobaleno con le mie mani, così non dovrò scontrarmi con nessuno dei ragazzi” abbaiò.

Si allontanò con passo veloce.

Skull trasalì, sentendo dei passi e si voltò. “Non lo farà. Il Principe è solo arrabbiato” disse Reborn, avvicinandoglisi.

Skull negò col capo.

“Non è rabbia. Anche se non lo sa, resta sempre un piccolo Cielo invernale che ama il mondo attraverso la meraviglia e che si ferisce quando viene scottato dalle fiamme del tradimento” mormorò.

  



	19. Cap.19

Cap.19

_Between where we were standing._

Kyoko si sedette sul davanzale della finestra, stringendo le gambe al petto e guardava davanti a sé.

“Mi sento così sola” bisbigliò. < Non sento la mancanza dei miei genitori. Per me possono anche rimanere a regnare in fondo al mare. Anche se sono sempre stati gentili con me li sentivo distanti. Non crudeli, solo assenti.

Non pensavo che anche casa di Ryohei, così popolata, mi sarebbe sembrata così terribilmente vuota. Sono quasi tentata di infastidire Dokuro e Mukuro. Incubi e mostri sotto al letto sarebbero comunque meno deprimenti del vuoto che sento dentro >. “Forse non avrei dovuto litigare con Hana” gemette.

Si guardò le mani e serrò i pugni. < Ora la mia mente funziona perfettamente, come un tempo. Sono una strega, dovrei combattere io e non mio fratello. Non è giusto che sia sempre Ryohei a pagarla. Il potere del caos scorre in me, lo sento. Mi basta qualche parola e dei semplici gesti per creare o distruggere > pensò. Delle fiamme gialle scaturirono dalle sue dita. < Suppongo, però, che possano partecipare solo quelli che hanno le fiamme, come fratellone >. Sospirò.

Udì dei passi e si voltò, vedendo Ryohei avanzare verso di lei. “Oniisan!” salutò.

Scese dal davanzale e lo raggiunse, abbracciandolo. “Oggi hai meno lividi di ieri. Hai spiegato a Skull della tua ferita alla testa? Lo sa che un colpo ti sarebbe fatale?” lo interrogò.

Ryohei annuì. “All’Estremo!

Ho anche un’altra brutta notizia. Contro i Vindice non potrò usare i demoni”.

Kyoko fece una smorfia.

“Senti, ci ho pensato. Non posso insegnarti la magia, ma esiste l’alchimia. Si tratta di una specie di magia creata da Secondo Vongola per chi ha sangue imparentato con streghe e stregoni, ma non lo è a sua volta”.

Gli occhi di Ryohei brillarono.

“ESTREMO!” gridò.

Kyoko gli sorrise. “Inoltre permette di cambiare il proprio corpo come si vuole, come faccio io”. Schioccò le dita ed i suoi capelli divennero da biondi a castano chiaro.

Ryohei boccheggiò, premendosi le mani sul petto. < Essere finalmente una donna, una vera. Chissà se Kyoya mi accetterebbe lo stesso >. “Per ora vediamo se ci posso combattere” disse secco.

***

“Le terme? Davvero?!” gridò Tsuna, serrando i pugni.

“Continueremo ad allenarci nella palestra di queste terme giapponesi private proprietà degli Yamamoto. Kakashi Yamamoto ci ha accordato il permesso dopo che Takeshi gli ha parlato” spiegò Reborn, calandosi il cappello sul viso. < Questo moccioso dovrebbe diventare Decimo Yamamoto, ma farà sicuramente come Tsunayoshi. Ai miei tempi non c’erano tutti questi problemi a diventare Boss. Al massimo si faceva come Tsuyoshi e si scappava > pensò.

“Eh eh. Dovevamo trovare una palestra. La squadra che rappresenta Verde l’ha fatta esplodere. Me lo ha spiegato Tony, lui ne fa parte” spiegò Takeshi.

Sawada si grattò un sopracciglio. “Tony è quel tuo guardiano, amico di Byakuran, che Mukuro ha risvegliato dal coma insieme alla sorella di Enma, Nami, giusto?”.

“Esatto!” trillò Takeshi.

“Che frase contorto” borbottò Reborn.

Tsuna socchiuse gli occhi, corrugando la fronte. “Io sono un po’ curioso. Chi faceva parte del gruppo di Verde?” domandò.

Takeshi sporse il labbro in fuori.

“Non dovrei dirtelo. Skull si arrabbierebbe perché poi me le chiederesti tutte” mugolò.

Tsuna serrò gli occhi e sbuffò rumorosamente dalle narici. < Dovevo immaginarlo che lui le conosceva tutte > pensò.

“Ti prego, dimmi solo questa. Ti prometto che le altre non te le chiedo. Voglio sapere come sono riusciti a far esplodere la palestra” implorò.

Takeshi annuì.

“Spanner ha usato un gigantesco robot. Skull gli ha detto che non poteva portarlo nella sfida. Solo che mentre Spanner lo disattivava, Mukuro ne ha preso possesso. Così il robot ha perso il controllo, è esploso e la palestra è tutta crollata.

Tony e Nami si sono salvati per miracolo solo perché li ha portati Bianchi al sicuro. La mia ragazza ci tiene che i miei guardiani stiano bene e facciano stare bene anche me.

Meno male che Vostra Grazie e Vostra altezza non erano andati ad assistere agli allenamenti”. Parlò veloce, dando un accento inglese ad alcune parole.

Tsunayoshi sospirò.

< Almeno ci saranno Nami e Bianchi a proteggere Hayato ed Enma. Però non mi sento tanto sicuro al pensiero che ci saranno sia Mukuro, che Dokuro… e anche Spanner mi sembra pericoloso > pensò.

“Bah. Avrei preferito Belphegor e Rasiel in battaglia piuttosto che gentaglia inutile come quello Spanner” brontolò Reborn, accendendosi un sigaro.


	20. Cap.20

Cap.20

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

“Dannato moccioso! Sì, è vero che sono preoccupato perché il boss è stato cupo tutto il giorno e poi è scomparso, ma cosa diamine gli ha fatto credere che denudarmi e gettarmi nella piscina bollente mi avrebbe distratto?!

Accidenti a Takeshi, davvero! Non potevo avere allievo più insopportabile e irriverente!” gridò Squalo.

“Ricorda tantissimo te quando avevi la sua età. Ai tempi del liceo ridevi nello stesso modo” gli disse Dino.

“ _Voooooi!”_ sbraitò Squalo e la sua voce risuonò per i corridoi.

Cavallone guardò Squalo aprire la porta scorrevole della sua stanza. Indossava uno _yukata_ bianco che si confondeva con la sua pelle pallidissima e i capelli grigi, e dei sandali _geta_ ai piedi.

“Cos’ha Xanxus? Paura per i bambini che dovranno combattere?” domandò.

Squalo negò col capo.

“Il boss era in ansia per i mocciosi anche prima. No, ci dev’essere qualcosa d’altro. Oggi non è neanche allenato con Skull dopo che ha finito col gruppo di Lal” abbaiò.

< Un gruppo terribile, tra l’altro. La doll di Sensei Iemitsu mi è venuta a cercare e mi ha messo in imbarazzo davanti a tutti. Ha raccontato dei momenti della mia infanzia così personali che Belphegor sta ancora ridendo!

Gamma è appena tornato dal viaggio di nozze e ne ha approfittato per far vedere a me e a Levi ore di diapositive, quando potevo cercare il boss!

Levi suddetto fa parte del gruppo e, allenandosi, non ha potuto aiutarmi a ritrovare Xanxus. Infine ho dovuto curare mio fratello Luca che ha impedito a Colonnello e Gamma di massacrarsi di botte. Quei due, saranno anche fratelli, ma non si sopportano a vicenda. Probabilmente perché uno sta con Lal e l’altro è l’ex. Beh, se Lal non tenesse ad entrambi non sarebbero stati scelti proprio come campioni per proteggerla > rifletté.

Dino assunse un’espressione meditabonda ed annuì.

“Tua sorella ha qualche idea del motivo?” chiese.

Squalo scrollò le spalle.

“No. L’ho mandata a farsi un bagno con Lussuria, è inutile che ci preoccupiamo entrambi per BakaBoss” brontolò.

“Sicuro che Lussuria non dirà… qualcosa di ambiguo?” domandò Dino, leccandosi le labbra.

Squalo ghignò, mostrando i denti aguzzi.

“Lussuria è sempre ambiguo. Però mia sorella non gl’interessa. Anzi, se è con lei sarà troppo occupato per andare alla ricerca qualche altro ‘partecipante agli allenamenti’ che risulti più che maggiorenne, maschio e con un fisico palestrato” rispose.

Dino ridacchiò.

< Ce lo vedo > pensò. “Stai attento che Xanxus non si ubriachi. Lo sai che gli basta bere qualsiasi cosa che non sia aranciata per iniziare a cantare opere liriche e dare di matto” sussurrò.

Squalo rabbrividì, esalando: “Meglio evitare. Ogni volta gli vengono idee assurde”.

Dino gli diede una pacca sulle spalle.

“Buona fortuna” sussurrò, allontanandosi.

Squalo sospirò, aprì la porta ed entrò, chiudendosela alle spalle. S’irrigidì vedendo che Xanxus era seduto sul letto e lo fissava.

 _“Voooi_?! Cosa ci fai in camera mia?” biascicò Superbi. < L’ho cercato per ore ed era qui! > pensò.

Xanxus ghignò.

“Cioè… non mi aspettavo di trovarti qui…” biascicò Squalo, dimenando la mano.

Xanxus incrociò le braccia sul letto. “Dovresti aspettarti di trovarmi in _camera tua_ , feccia” ribatté.

Superbi sbuffò sonoramente. < Mi fa sembrare un’idiota quando fa così. Di solito condividiamo camera sua, non camera mia >. Sospirò, sedendosi accanto a lui. < Anche se sono felice di averlo finalmente trovato”.

Xanxus gli posò la testa sulla spalla. “Pierre” si lasciò andare ad un lungo gemito.

Squalo sgranò gli occhi, mentre il suo battito cardiaco accelerava e gli avvolse un braccio intorno alle spalle.

“Luigi, cosa c’è?” domandò con voce più profonda, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano nella penombra.

Xanxus fece un verso simile ad un animale ferito.

“Dannazione. Ho finalmente mio padre a portata di mano… e scopro che tra i due ‘Nono’ non c’era poi così tanta differenza. Quella margherita gigante è sadica, e ha una pace sanguinaria…

Se mi ha rifiutato uno perché non dovrebbe farlo anche l’altro?” ruggì.

Squalo gli accarezzò la guancia, dove c’era la cicatrice e lo baciò. “Manuel ti adora. Sei suo figlio legittimo, sei la sua Perla” sussurrò.

< Non posso dirgli che ho minacciato suo padre. Lui ci tiene così tanto e mi sento anche io in colpa. Mi sono lasciato trasportare dalla collera. Voglio bene a Skull. Sicuramente non voleva uccidere delle persone… Persone come? A me care? Quei dannati mi volevano uccidere! Però ci sono cresciuti insieme. Non voleva di sicuro farmi incolpare > pensò Xanxus, con un gemito.

“Non so se è un padre che voglio avere” ringhiò.

Squalo gli accarezzò la guancia, lì dove stava scendendo una lacrima, e gli posò un bacio sulla gota. Da lì spostò le labbra fino a baciarlo sulle labbra.

“Feccia, non sei proprio capace” esalò Xanxus. Lo baciò con foga, a sua volta, mentre Squalo continuava ad accarezzarlo. < Era ora che affrontasse tutto questo. In fondo il suo primo incontro con quel gigante è stato quando ha quasi ammazzato suo fratello e stava buttando giù la villa > pensò quest’ultimo.

“Cerchiamo di conoscerlo meglio, va bene? Magari scopriamo che non è tanto male se lo piantiamo nel modo giusto” mormorò.

Xanxus fece la sua risata roca e fredda.

“Quando vieni mezzo nudo in camera tua devi aspettarti di trovarmi lì, mia Superbia” sussurrò, iniziando a slacciargli lo _yukata_.

Squalo, ignudo, sussurrò: “Sai che c’è Iemitsu in zona? Potrebbe scoprirci”.

Xanxus schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Ci sono anche Gamme e Levi” soffiò Squalo.

Xanxus lo fece stendere sul letto, iniziando a spogliarsi. “Allora sarà meglio sbrigarci, prima che uno di quei fottuti rompiscatole spezzi il momento”.

Squalo ridacchiò.

“Un tempo ero io che ti aspettavo per ore in camera tua.

 _Voooi_ … Vuoi prenderti miei vizi?” domandò.

Xanxus gli spalancò le gambe e le tenette ferme con le sue ginocchia. “Dovrò aspettarti all’altare, mia regina. Meglio che io mi alleni”.

Squalo piegò le labbra in un sorriso più dolce, arrossendo.

“Quanto ti amo…” ammise.


	21. Cap.21

Cap.21

_In every loss in every lie_

Lancia sospirò pesantemente, massaggiandosi il collo. “Davvero non posso usare né la mia palla di metallo né le illusioni?” domandò.

“No. Altrimenti i Vindice potranno manipolarti troppo facilmente” ribatté Skull.

Ricky fece una smorfia.

< In campo ci saranno sia il piccolo Mukuro che il piccolo Dokuro. Come faccio a sapere che non saranno loro a manipolarmi e controllarmi mentalmente? > pensò.

“Almeno posso proteggere mio cugino. Non mi fido affatto delle capacità di Squalo o di quell’idiota di Levi” abbaiò.

Skull lo guardò negli occhi.

“Dovrai difendere anche il boss di tua figlia Adel. Questa è la tua occasione per provare a riavvicinarti a lei” gli ricordò.

Ricky annuì vistosamente.

“Anche per chiedere scusa al piccolo Sawada per aver combattuto due volte contro di lui. Anche se gli ho dato già l’anello del mio Boss Dokuro per farmi perdonare” disse, passandosi l’indice sotto il naso.

Risuonò il respiro di Genkishi, che guardava il suo riflesso in una bacinella d’acqua.

< Allenarmi in un posto così, sapendo che c’è anche Gamma _Aniki_ in giro, mi fa sentire nuovamente una geisha > pensò, stringendo le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. “Po” gemette, insieme alla lumaca sulla sua testa.

“Genkishi, devi colpire l’acqua diverse volte con dei pugni se vuoi rafforzare le mani con cui tieni le spade. Se ne hai tante, e hai tecnica, ma ti sfuggono come niente, sarà tutto inutile” ordinò Skull.

Si voltò e sospirò, scuotendo il capo.

“Cosa diamine avete fatto?!” gridò.

Nosaru e Tazaru s’indicarono a vicenda. “Lui ha il mio corpo!” strillarono entrambi.

Skull pensò: < Meglio impedire a Tazaru di usare la tecnica ‘scambio’ di corpo dei Kong. Anche se è a tempo, se non è in grado di controllarla, finirà solo per finire nei guai >.

Mirai Yuni, che indossava il suo solito cappello, ma anche un kimono rosa pallido con raffigurati dei petali di fiori violetti, sussurrò: “Vi ricordo che anche se rappresento mia madre, in caso di una vostra sconfitta verrò uccisa. So che vi state impegnando al massimo, ma non mi sento protetta”.

“Non vi deluderemo, principessa!” gridò Tazaru nel corpo di Nosaru, mentre quest’ultimo scoppiava a piangere nel corpo di Tazaru.

Genkishi rabbrividì, sentendo gli occhi di lei che puntavano sulla sua schiena.

< Se non dovessi affrontare Takeshi e gli altri, combatterei le sfide solo per perdere. Vorrei che uscisse finalmente dalla sua vita > si disse.

Ricky sbuffò. “Non è giusto che abbiano scelto delle persone che tenevano a Luce quando lei è presa in causa solo a livello teorico” si lamentò. < Ero davvero piccolo quando Luce scomparve, ma ricordo bene quanto fosse gentile con me. Fu lei che m’insegnò come si coltivano le mele >.

“Non ho fatto io le squadre. Ora per favore ricomponetevi, così possiamo continuare con gli allenamenti” ordinò Skull con tono autoritario.

< Ha gli stessi occhi che aveva la mia matrigna. Si vede proprio che quella ragazzina è la sua reincarnazione, ha quel modo di fare tipico degli dei. Si finge buona solo per poter deridere i mortali > pensò.


	22. Cap.22

Cap.22

_In every truth that you deny._

Xanxus allungò la mano, guardando il fiocco di neve cadere sui suoi polpastrelli.

“In Russia nevica sempre.

 _Aaaltri_! A Venezia capitava più raramente. Suppongo che qui stia succedendo perché siamo tra le montagne del Giappone” disse Anya, raggiungendolo.

“Perché Squalo non mi ha detto di te? Perché ha lasciato che rimanessi in Russia?

Cosa diamine mi state nascondendo voi due?” abbaiò Xanxus, serrandogli occhi. < Ho sempre pensato che mio padre ricordasse il tramonto. Avevo ragione, non solo per i suoi lunghi capelli rossi, ma perché il suo è un cielo è un cielo al tramonto del colore del sangue > pensò.

Anya lo raggiunse.

“Altri, ha ragione mio fratello. Sei proprio un baka! Sono una donna, potevo darti degli eredi e questo non lo possono accettare. Ora che siamo insieme vorranno uccidermi”.

Xanxus fece un ghigno feroce.

“Idioti! Anche Squalo può darmi un figlio! Ha una box arma femmina, una leonessa di ghiaccio, gemella della tua. Io, invece, ho una box arma maschio. Se si accoppiano avranno degli eredi” ringhiò.

Anya piegò la testa dando vita ad una cascata di capelli argentei. “Squalo ha raccontato che hai solo Bester come box arma e le _ligri_ , si sa, sono sterili. Nessuno sa che hai anche un leone” spiegò.

Xanxus schioccò la lingua sul palato.

“Pensavo davvero che si possa avere la stessa box arma sia Cielo che Tempesta? Fecce” brontolò.

Anya gli posò la testa sul braccio muscoloso, rispondendogli: “Pensano sia una box arma dell’Ira, quindi che le due fiamme siano fuse”.

“Lo confermo, per pensarla così devono essere fecce senza cervello” ringhiò Xanxus. < … E Talbot deve aver mantenuto il silenzio. Quel tipo sarà anche amico di Primo, ma mi è fedele >.

Anya gli passò la mano tra i capelli corvini, socchiudendo gli occhi. < Ho odiato Pierre così a lungo per avermi tenuto lontano il nostro re. Non voleva forzarlo. Non voleva obbligarlo ad amarlo in modo intero. Pensava volesse fare il boss e aveva ingoiato il dolore di non poter essere regina, di non poterlo vedere sul trono.

Si è inginocchiato così tante volte. Sapeva che io non avrei potuto farlo, io che ho davvero la Superbia dei Borbone.

Ora che ho conosciuto Luigi non posso più odiarlo. Lui è il più forte, ma anche così melanconico. Non voglio vederlo ferito > pensò. Chiuse gli occhi e sporse le labbra.

Xanxus ghignò.

“Qualcosa mi dice che almeno tu sai che mancheresti la bocca” mormorò. La baciò con foga, intrecciando le loro labbra. Approfondì il contatto, facendo sua la lingua di lei, confondendo la loro saliva.

Anya si staccò, riprendendo fiato. Era pallida e vestita di bianco, si confondeva con lo scenario, mentre i suoi occhi brillavano alteri.

“Che ne dici di rientrare? Indossiamo solo dei kimoni, fa freddo e dentro ci aspettano delle terme bollenti” soffiò.

Xanxus ghignò.

“Sai, ora che mi sono riscoperto bisessuale, potrei anche pensare di fare altro tra quei fumi” soffiò.

Anya si allontanò da lui, ancheggiando. “Mostrami quello che sai fare” mormorò.

< Oggi Sawada Tsunayoshi aveva l’allenamento, non dovrebbe venire a disturbarci. Di solito è lui che c’interrompe > pensò.


	23. Cap.23

Cap.23

_And each regret and each goodbye_

_Was a mistake too great to hide_

Squalo girava svogliatamente il dito indice sul bordo del bicchiere in cristallo che aveva davanti, producendo una nota stridula e fastidiosa che riecheggiava.

< Sono riuscito a far tornare Xanxus ad allenarsi per diventare imperatore. Non capisco perché a bisbigliato uno scusa a mezza bocca a mio padre, però ne ha guadagnato uno Skull disco rotto che gli ripeteva che non era arrabbiato.

Eppure adesso me ne pento. Non possiamo stare sempre attaccati, ma ogni volta che è distante sento i morsi della solitudine che mi ha accompagnato durante gli otto anni in cui era sotto ghiaccio >.

Posò il bicchiere sul tavolinetto davanti a lui, sospirando.

< Penso ai suoi capelli, a come vorrei accarezzarli, al loro profumo. Rabbrividisco, come ogni notte in cui lo desideravo e non era accanto a me.

A quanto pare si può rabbrividire d’amore >.

Si alzò in piedi e si diresse verso il giardino di pietra. Indossava un kimono e i suoi sandali affondavano nella sabbia.

Il rumore dell’acqua risuonava tutt’intorno.

Squalo si fermò davanti alle rose e arrossì. < Quel futuro è sempre sul punto di scomparire, ma ogni tanto lo vedo. Il sangue Borbone che mi scorre nelle vene non è così diverso da quello Vongola sulle possibilità.

Se allungo la mano posso quasi toccarli: i miei figli.

Non voglio perdere quei bambini >. Sospirò, serrando gli occhi. < Però ho paura di raccontare a Xanxus di questi sogni. Quasi che parlarne li facesse scomparire, spazzati via dalla realtà.

Ho il terrore che, una volta avuti degli eredi, io possa dimenticarmi degli altri ragazzi. Amo allenarmi con Takeshi, trovo Sawada così dolce nonostante tutto e vedo la gioia di Ryohei quando va a fare compere. Vorrei abbracciarli tutti quanti, essere la madre di ognuno di questi marmocchi >. Sospirò pesantemente.

Estrasse il cellulare dalla tasca e digitò un numero, lasciando squillare.

“Shishishi. Qui casa Varia, al momento sono tutti occupati” cinguettò Belphegor.

“Voooi! Sono Squalo!” sbraitò Superbi.

Belphegor ridacchiò. “Rasiel, è la mamma!” trillò. “Salutamela!”. La voce di Rasiel arrivò più attutita alle orecchie dello spadaccino.

“Volevo sapere se Kikyo e Zakuro si stanno comportando da adulti responsabili e state bene. Dannazione, avrei voluto poter lasciare Mammon o Levi a casa con voi” abbaiò Squalo.

Belphegor rispose: “Stiamo tutti di-vi-na-men-te. Varia 1, 2 e 3 in questo momento ci stanno facendo giocare a carte”.

Squalo fece una smorfia.

“Niente scommesse e chiamatemi prima di andare a dormire” ordinò.

“Assolutamente, mammina” rispose Belphegor, chiudendo.

Squalo sospirò.

< Speriamo che quei due mocciosi non decidano di divertirsi a pugnalare qualcuno mentre siamo via, potrebbero farsi male > pensò.

“Voooi! Dannazione, cosa darei per avere il boss qui. Non riesco mai a dirgli quanto io lo stimi. Lui è speciale, unico, superiore, regale… e anche figo…” borbottò.

“Squalo” si sentì chiamare.

Hayato lo raggiunse, sorridendogli.

“Taki mi ha detto che sei parecchio su di giri. Ho immaginato come mi sentirei a passare tutte queste ore senza Fairy e… Ho pensato di venirti a fare compagnia” spiegò.

Superbi assottigliò gli occhi. “Non ho nessuna intenzione di tornare alle terme. Ho fatto abbastanza bagni per oggi” borbottò.

Gokudera negò col capo.

“Ho saputo che sai suonare il pianoforte. Bianchi non vuole mai fare i pezzi a quattro con me. Tony mi ha mostrato dove tengono il pianoforte a coda in questa struttura.

Suoneresti qualcosa con me?” propose.

Squalo sorrise, mostrando i denti candidi e aguzzi.

“Con molto piacere, moccioso” sussurrò.


	24. Cap.24

Cap.24

_And your voice was all I heard_

_That I get what I deserve_

Tsuyoshi si alzò sulle punte dei piedi, raddrizzando l’insegna.

“Povero Yamamoto-san. Sua moglie si era finta morta per scappare con un altro e ora, che questo l’ha scaricata, è tornata da lui”. Le voci di un uomo in strada, intento a parlare con la bocca coperta dalla mano, gli arrivarono alle orecchie.

“Mi chiedo come la prenderà Takeshi-chan, è un bambino così ben educato”. Una voce femminile fece eco alla prima.

Yamamoto passò un fazzoletto sull’insegna, avvertendo una fitta al petto.

“Certo che è sorprendente, con un padre che era un…”. Si unì una terza voce.

Yamamoto rientrò nel negozio.

< Volevo evitare tutto questo. Avevo appeso al muro la spada per questo > pensò, sentendo gli occhi pizzicare.

“Mi dispiace Taki, mi dispiace, mi dispiace” ripeté, gemendo. < Tutti questi anni ad essere un guscio vuoto, ad occuparmi solo di sfilettare i pesci, sono stati inutili. Il coltello affondava in quella carne cruda e mi faceva sfogare, m’impediva di uccidere.

Avevo tagliato tutti i legami con la vita a cui avevo rinunciato. Volevo solo gestire un negozio di sushi, non avere più le mani gocciolanti di sangue. Ne valeva la pena per te, bimbo mio.

Invece ho dovuto macchiare di nuovo la mia reputazione. Era l’unico modo che conoscevo per proteggerti > pensò.

“Lavanda, sei sopra?!” gridò.

“Sì. Sto preparando il pranzo per il boss. Vuoi che porti qualcosa a Manuel da parte tua?” gridò la donna.

“Sì, il cianuro!” urlò lui.

Sentì Lavanda sbuffare seccata.

***

Tsuyoshi infilò una serie di coltelli alla cintola e scivolò fuori dal locale, con una spada sulle spalle, nascondendosi negli angoli per evitare la luce diretta dei lampioni.

< Ormai è chiaro che Lavanda non tornerà fino a domani mattina. Takeshi sta rimanendo con il resto del gruppo lì alle terme in montagna, quindi nessuno si accorgerà della mia assenza >. S’infiltrò silenziosamente nella casa di Tsunayoshi e raggiunse la cucina in punta di piedi.

< Forse dovrei chiedere aiuto ai miei clienti, soprattutto ad Ade. Solo che Nightmare è gli altri solleverebbero un polverone ed io ho bisogno di agire senza farmi scoprire >.

Trovò Nana seduta in cucina a sorseggiare una tazza di caffè.

“Sapevo di trovarti alzata” mormorò.

La donna si voltò lentamente, con sguardo assente. “Tsuna non è rientrato” disse meccanicamente. Sorrideva in modo sciocco e piegò di lato la testa, facendo ondeggiare i capelli castani.

Tsuyoshi sospirò.

“Sai, ho risvegliato tutti i miei peccati. Non sono ridotti meglio di me. Non riusciremo ad affrontare nessun nemico senza aiuto. Mi serve il migliore dei Varia… dei miei Varia…”.

Nana batté le palpebre.

“Gli ho preparato una bella cena, ma non è rientrato. Ho telefonato al mio Iemitsu tesoruccio…”. Sporse le labbra a cuore. “… Mi ha detto che devo stare tranquilla. Oh, mi ama così tanto” cinguettò.

Tsuyoshi avvertì una fitta al petto.

“Ora che Yuki è morta, non ci sono più malefici che pendono su di te. Puoi tornare ad essere te stessa.

Lo so che sei una doll, ma quelle create con persone reali possono sviluppare una coscienza. Come ha fatto Squalo…” gemette.

“Tsuyoshi, non mi aspettavo una tua visita”. La voce di Nana sembrava registrata. “Vuoi offerto un caffè?

Tsuna oggi non è rientrato”.

< Mi chiedo come abbia fatto quel bambino a sopravvivere in questo inferno. Veniva bullizzato da tutti, suo padre era assente e sua madre era… fasulla > pensò Tsuyoshi, serrando le labbra.

Mormorò: “Ho bisogno del mio ghiacciaio! Non solo perché ne necessita la mia fiamma della terra, ma perché manchi a me.

Da bambini è stata colpa mia se sei morta. Non ti ho preso al volo”.

Una lacrima gli rigò il viso. < Sei stato il mio primo bacio >.

“Yuki ha preso il tuo posto. Io non so bene come è potuto succedere. So solo che io so che sei tu la vera te” balbettò. “Da quello che ho capito era una possessione. La incontravo spesso in Italia. Se tuo fratello non mi avesse avvertito avrei creduto in eterno che era la tua gemella”.

Nana iniziò a preparare il caffè.

“Quando eravamo piccoli, eri l’unica gentile con me. Mi scrivevi dei biglietti d’incoraggiamento anonimi… Mi chiamavi Boss…” proseguì Tsuyoshi.

< In realtà anche suo fratello Ottavio mi era molto devoto, ma ammetto che era grande, grosso e sembrava mellifluo. Ho imparato a fidarmi di lui troppo tardi > si disse.

“Chissà se il piccolo Lambo è con Tsuna. Quel bambino è così dolce e vuole sempre le mie coccole”. Nana gli parlò di sopra.

“Tu mi piacevi. Però piacevi anche a Manuel. Per questo mi mandò in Giappone a fare il Varia. Non avrebbe mai immaginato che avresti lasciato l’Italia per seguirmi in quell’isola infernale a largo del porto di Namimori.

Sai che Yuki lo ha sposato? Sì, e con il secondo matrimonio è diventata boss dei Simon. Ha costretto Iemitsu a togliermi il titolo di Nona Boss dei Simon, a ripudiarmi, per sposare lei.

Oh, ma mio fratello l’ha pagata cara. Lo ha fatto rinchiudere ad Atlantide… ed ha ucciso tutti i Simon. Ha bruciato l’intera isola… Di Iemitsu stesso è rimasto ben poco, solo il suo cervello da pazzo è intatto…”.

Tsuyoshi parlava concitatamente, gesticolando.

“Quanto zucchero nel caffè? No, aspetta, dimenticavo che lo prendi amaro” rispose Nana.

Tsuyoshi gridò: “Santo Cielo, Nana! Se non vuoi farlo per me, fallo almeno per Tsuna! Lo hai cresciuto! Mi serve aiuto per eliminare i Vindice di nascosto prima che i ragazzi li affrontino!

Devo riuscire ad eliminare di nascosto il più possibile, almeno per diminuirli di numero! Sei l’unica altra spadaccina che può aiutarmi.

Manuel lo vieterebbe a mia moglie Lavanda e a tutti quelli che può! Lo farà per salvare l’onore di Luigi!

Non si rende conto che così rischia di farlo ammazzare al povero Xanxus!”. La voce gli andò via e vide sfocato. Serrò le labbra fino a farle sbiancare. “Non so che legame ci fosse tra te e Yuki, ma so per certo che i suoi figli con Manuel, Maria e Federico, sono figli tuoi. Se loro fratello minore dovesse morire ne soffrirebbero fino a impazzire”.

Nana spense il gas. “Ecco, il caffè è pronto” cinguettò.

“SELENE!” implorò Tsuyoshi, cadendo in ginocchio. < Se l’avessi presa! Se non fosse caduta dalle scale! Se Tyr non ci avesse scoperto! Se solo quei due cani non avessero attaccato > pensò, mentre la testa gli doleva.

Nana posò la tazzina di caffè sul tavolo e lo guardò. Le leggere occhiaie intorno ai suoi occhi scomparvero. I suoi capelli castani si allungarono e uno strato di ghiaccio vi comparve di sopra, facendole sembrare argentea la capigliatura.

“Boss, non state così in ginocchio. Perché soffrite tanto?” gli domandò.

“Selene?” esalò Tsuyoshi.

Nana afferrò un coltello da cucina e vi guardò il riflesso dei propri occhi. “Il piccolo Tsuna e il piccolo Taki sono in pericolo, lo so. Però non è dannandosi che potremo aiutarli”.

Tsuyoshi si alzò in piedi di scatto e tentò di abbracciarla, lei lo allontanò con una mano.

“Così rischiate di infilzarvi” disse, mentre i suoi occhi castani brillavano vivacemente. “Mio marito Iemitsu non mi perdonerebbe mai se facessi male all’uomo che venera… Oh cielo, boss. Ora abbiamo lo stesso marito!”.

“… E Manuel?” domandò Tsuyoshi.

Nana annuì.

“C’è parecchia confusione. Penso che Lavanda farebbe volentieri a cambio con me, adora il suo boss” mormorò.

Tsuyoshi fece una smorfia e sospirò, affranto.

“Già. Beh, avremo tempo per chiarire. I Vindice ci aspettano. Romario e gli altri sono già in attività, speriamo che nessuno di noi si faccia ammazzare”.

“A vendere i cani da guardia a Tyr fu una Vindice, vero?” chiese Selene.

Tsuyoshi annuì. “Pestilenza” rispose.

“Allora io comincerò da lei. Voi da chi andrete, ‘Capitano’?” chiese la donna.

Il viso di Tsuyoshi si scurì. “Non possiamo toccare quelli più in vista o quelli più potenti, se ne accorgerebbero”.

“… Ma?” lo incalzò Nana.

“Ormai è anziano e non ha più il ruolo di spicco che aveva prima di Bermuda. Voglio affrontare il Persecutore. Anche solo per quello che ha fatto a mio ‘zio’ durante gli anni della prima generazione di Arcobaleno” rispose Tsuyoshi.

Nana annuì.

< Devo credere in lui, anche se Skull ha sempre detto quanto quel tipo fosse pericoloso > pensò.


	25. Cap.25

Cap.25

_So give me reason_

_To prove me wrong_

Lussuria camminava avanti e indietro davanti allo specchio, accarezzandosi i fianchi sottili, passando le dita sulla maglietta con le pagliuzze argentee.

_“Papà, basta! Papà, ti prego!” supplicò il bambino._

_L’adulto davanti a lui lo afferrò per i capelli lunghi, di un verde chiarissimo, e li tagliò con un colpo secco._

_“Vestirti in quel modo! Cosa ti è passato per la mente?! Come hai osato?!” gridò._

_Il vento faceva frusciare le fronde della foresta, il suono rimbombava. Alle spalle la gigantesca struttura ospedaliera. Innumerevoli pazienti dagli sguardi vuoti, con dei camicioni bianchi, sfilavano silenziosi oltre le grandi finestre._

_Riportavano i segni degli esperimenti, ma erano tutti muti, non facevano rumore anche camminando._

_“Papà, lasciami!” implorò Erik, scalciando._

_“Tu devi essere un vero uomo! Devi smettere di parlare come una cecca! Non posso sopportare che tu sia così effemminato!_

_Provarci con gli uomini, poi… Disgustoso!” gridò l’adulto._

_Con un colpo secco gli recise la punta aguzza delle orecchie._

Lussuria si sfilò la maglietta e la gettò a terra, urlando. Con un calcio mandò in frantumi lo specchio e, tremando, indietreggiò.

_Lussuria vagava sperduto nel laboratorio, guardando le doll dentro le vasche. I loro capelli galleggiavano ed erano figure pallide, addormentate._

_“Tuo padre ha lasciato che il Nono ti rapisse. Ti ha voluto punire per l’ultima sfrontatezza._

_Presentarti alle premiazioni come cambio di Kick boxing con dei pantaloni rosa, lo hai messo in ridicolo pubblicamente ai suoi occhi” spiegò Verde, raddrizzandosi gli occhiali._

Lussuria fu scosso da tremiti.

“Io l’ho avuta una donna, contento papà?! Ho un figlio! Sono andato a letto con Iris!” sbraitò.

< Non è veramente mio padre. Era mio zio. Ne ha usurpato il posto solo per poter diventare re degli elfi. Tutta la mia vita è una menzogna, ma voglio ancora compiacerlo.

Non mangio, perché voglio avere il controllo su questo dannato corpo! Però non basta mai! Mi faccio schifo, sì! Perché ho quel ‘coso’ in mezzo alle gambe che mi sembra una biscia disgustosa.

Mi tocco il petto, assurdamente piatto, cercando un seno che non ho >.

Boccheggiò, mentre gli uscivano dei versi rauchi. Si voltò e guardò la pala appoggiata al muro.

“Ho detto che avrei smesso…” esalò. L’accarezzò con la mano tremante, mentre gli sfuggivano dei singulti. “… però posso farlo… Una volta ancora… una sola…”.

< Squalo e Anya hanno Xanxus. Io nessuno. Potrei mettermi in mezzo, ma… Non voglio… > pensò.

“Se Daisy o i bambini lo venissero a sapere… però… Certo, i cadaveri non parlano, ma… Potrebbero vedermi” biascicò.

Udì bussare e raggiunse il proprio kimono, infilandolo in fretta.

“Sì?!” trillò.

“Posso entrare?” si sentì chiedere da Luca.

Erik inarcò un sopracciglio. “Sì, prego” mormorò.

Luca entrò e si chiuse l’uscio alle spalle, tenendo lo sguardo basso. “Perdonami se ti disturbo, solo che… Mi chiedevo se volevi venire con me alle terme oggi.

Visto che stiamo vivendo entrambi in questo posto potremmo approfittarne per… frequentarci” esalò.

Lussuria ammiccò.

“Ti piacciono i bei maschioni?” lo punzecchiò.

Luca negò col capo e bisbigliò: “Mi piacciono le elfe”. Si massaggiò il collo. Sentì Lussuria trattenere il fiato e aggiunse: “So che è sconveniente. Io sono una doll e tu il mio tecnico di riparazione. Probabilmente è come chiederti di uscire con un tostapane…”.

“No, voglio venirci. Un attimo che mi preparo” disse Lussuria. I suoi occhi erano liquidi e la voce gli tremò.

Luca annuì ed uscì silenziosamente.

< Boss, questa è opera tua, vero? Questo è il regalo più bello che mi potessero fare > pensò.


	26. Cap.26

Cap.26

_To wash this memory clean_

Mochida impallidì, vedendo Tony seduto su una roccia vicino all’acqua, intento ad asciugarsi le lacrime con una mano.

“Ehi, perfettino… Credevo tu non sapessi piangere” sussurrò.

Tony trasalì e si voltò nella direzione del fratellastro socchiudendo gli occhi. “O-oggi… non hai gli allenamenti?” domandò.

Mochida scrollò le spalle e raggiunse il bordo della piscina. “Non tocca a me”. Si sfilò l’asciugamano e si tuffò, al posto delle sue gambe comparve una coda da tritone.

Mare annuì lentamente.

“Pensavo tu riuscissi a fare solo azioni di buon cuore e atti da santarello” disse Mochida, nuotando avanti e indietro. I muscoli del suo corpo erano tonici e le sue braccia scattanti.

Tony esalò: “Non faccio del male a nessuno se piango”.

Mochida nuotò fino ai suoi piedi e alzò lo sguardo, osservandolo con curiosità.

“Sei confuso dopo tutto quel tempo in coma?” domandò.

Tony si grattò l’orecchio. “Per Nami è peggio. L’isola dei Simon è distrutta, la sua famiglia dispersa e ora si ritrova il fratellino così cresciuto quando per lei non è passato nemmeno un giorno”.

Mochida fece una smorfia infastidita.

“Per una buona volta smettila di pensare agli altri”. Schioccò la lingua sul palato incrociando le braccia al petto. “Cielo, la cosa peggiore è che tu non lo fai nemmeno per ipocrisia. Ci credi veramente in questo ‘schifo’ da orsetto _coccoloso_ che vive tra i confetti”.

Tony sospirò.

“Allora cosa ti è capitato nella tua vita perfetta? Kakashi non ti rivuole come figlio adottivo ora che sei sveglio? Hai scoperto che il ‘Capitano’ non è il boss che volevi? O il ‘paparino’ non ti farà più ereditare famiglia mafiosa e impero?” lo stuzzicò Mochida.

“… Kenny…” esalò Tony.

“Tu non hai diritto di chiamarmi così!” lo interruppe Mochida. < Ora che quel dannato di Hibari si è portato via il ‘mio’ Ryohei non voglio che nessuno mi chiami in quel modo > pensò.

“Troveresti stupida la mia motivazione. Facciamo finta che non sia successo niente, ti va?” domandò Mare. Gli sorrise rassicurante.

Mochida abbaiò: “No! Voglio sapere, ‘fratello’ degenere”.

Tony annuì e gli mostrò una foto al cellulare.

“Questa me l’ha mandata Byakuran perché non mi facessi illusioni. Quel ragazzo col casco da ricevitore di baseball con raffigurata una rana… Sì, quello coi capelli ed occhi verdi…”. Iniziò.

Mochida inarcò un sopracciglio.

< Nessuno gli ha detto che è una _ftm_ e quindi ‘fisicamente’ è femmina? Oh, aspetta… Probabilmente lo sa ed è solo capace di non sbagliare a dargli del maschile. Io con queste cose resto negato > pensò. “Conosco Fran” disse lapidario.

“Beh, a quanto pare esce con Belphegor e Rasiel. Ha preso il mio posto mentre non c’ero.

Bel ha sempre desiderato un fidanzato più piccolo e sinuoso che lo chiamasse ‘ _senpai_ ’” gemette Tony.

Mochida si scurì.

“Senti, non ti nascondo che tra quei due sta nascendo una simpatia. Però è una cosa diversa, è una sorta di complicità.

Fran ha una gemella e non sta con Rasiel. Non puoi stare con un gemello sì e l’altro no, prima o poi la relazione fallirà così. Nel mondo delle fiamme subentrano le anime divise.

Tu, invece, hai il cuore sia di Rasiel che di Belphegor. Fatti avanti, lavoraci sodo e li riconquisterai” spiegò.

Si alzò in piedi, l’acqua scivolava sul corpo nudo. “Però non credere. Io non voglio né aiutarti né farti smettere di piagnucolare.

Lotterò per soffiarti il posto come guardiano. Takeshi sarà dio della pioggia e merita uno come me e non uno come te al suo fianco.

Tu sei un debole” ringhiò. Uscì dalla vasca recuperando la sua asciugamano.

“Sono convinto che il Capitano possa volerci tutti” ribatté Tony, scaldandosi. Serrò i pugni. “Lui è giovane e tormentato, ma non per questo meno speciale”.

Mochida ringhiò: “Tu non sai niente di lui. Sono io il suo migliore amico”.

< Non mi toglierai anche questo! Ho già troppo da invidiarti, maledetto >. Lasciò la stanza sotto lo sguardo sconfortato del più grande.


	27. Capitolo 27

Capitolo 27

_Let the floods cross_

_The distance in your eyes_

Danilo ticchettò con l’indice contro il cellulare.

“Squalo, sei sicuro che ve la stiate passando bene?” domandò.

“Voi! Smettila di preoccuparti per me!

Piuttosto, sia Bianchi che Hayato stanno bene” abbaiò Squalo dall’altra parte dell’apparecchio.

“Te l’ho già detto” disse Danilo. “Sei il figlio di mia sorella, mi preoccuperò sempre per te”. < Soprattutto quando tu e Xanxus siete da soli senza nessun adulto a controllarvi > pensò.

_Danilo sospirò pesantemente, guardando il nipote entrare nella tinozza colma d’acqua._

_“Non oso immaginare tu e il giovane boss cosa avete fatto. Sei ricoperto di torta al cioccolato ovunque, per lavare quei capelli ci vorranno ore” disse. Si portò la sigaretta avvelenata alle labbra e la inspirò._

_“VOOOOI!” sbraitò Squalo, arrossendo. “Non sono comunque affari tuoi” brontolò. Affondò nell’acqua, nascondendo il viso imbarazzato dietro i capelli._

_“Sei il figlio di mia sorella, certo che sono anche affari miei” disse Danilo. Si avvicinò alla tinozza e afferrò una spugna._

_“Ehi, i boss queste cose non le fanno” ringhiò Squalo, mostrando i denti aguzzi._

_Danilo rispose: “Kusakabe impedirà che si venga a sapere al di fuori delle mura di questo bagno”. Iniziò a strofinare la spugna con forza, ignorando le urla del giovane e schivando i suoi calci. Acqua e schiuma schizzavano tutt’intorno e si riversavano oltre il bordo della vasca._

_Danilo passò a insaponargli i capelli._

_“Chiudi gli occhi o ti bruceranno” disse._

_Squalo grugnì._

_“Tutto questo è colpa di quel baka di un Boss! Lui e le sue idee del cazzo quando prova a bere un po’ di liquore vero e si ubriaca”. Fece una smorfia._

_“Almeno lo regge. Mio figlio si ubriaca anche solo se c’è del liquore in una caramella”. Scherzò Danilo._

_Squalo sbuffò, i capelli gocciolanti creavano una coltre umida tra il suo viso e l’ambiente circostante._

_“Voi!” si lamentò Superbi. “Boss gli deve ancora dare quel romanzo che gli ha comprato per lo studio”._

_“Dì a Xanxus che non deve comprare sempre tutto quello che serve ad Hayato. Posso occuparmene io e, ogni tanto, posso comprare anche qualcosa al mio nipotino” disse Danilo._

_Squalo sbuffò, vedendo che il mafioso gli sorrideva._

“Voooi!

Piuttosto, il capo del CEDEF è qui. Perciò dovrai cercare tu le informazioni che ci servono per questo scontro al posto di Genkishi” ringhiò Superbi.

< Non dovrebbe volerglici molto con l’aiuto del suo Vice > pensò.

“Sarà fatto” disse Danilo e il più giovane chiuse la chiamata.

Danilo sospirò, sfilandosi il cappello da mafioso e lo appoggiò sul tavolinetto davanti a lui, passandosi la mano tra i capelli biondi.

“Questo ragazzo mi farà impazzire” gemette.


	28. Cap.28

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Scritta per G.  
> Ha partecipato a: #6settingchallenge.  
> Link:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/3133927516630753/?comment_id=3134981806525324¬if_id=1592559132745555¬if_t=group_comment

Cap.28

_Give me reason_

“ _BakaTsuna_ , smettila di poltrire. Sei l’unico che va a rilento coi progressi e si distrae!” gridò Reborn. Era seduto sulla testa Rokudo. Quest’ultimo era intento a saltare da un copertone all’altro.

“ _Kufufufu_. Non è vero, ma tu continui a urlargli contro nel tentativo di spronarlo. Dobbiamo pensare che è il tuo preferito e ti preoccupi solo per lui?” cinguettò a bassa voce.

Reborn fece una smorfia.

Tsuna gridò, mentre la fiamma sulla testa brillava.

“Io mi sto impegnando!” gridò.

Hayato ingoiò uno strillo e balzò all’indietro, mentre il compagno di allenamenti cercava di raggiungerlo con una serie di pugni.

< Sarà anche il mio ragazzo, ma non ci va più leggero per questo!

Non mi devo distrarre, anche se… Sembra un dio della distruzione, una creatura perfetta. Vorrei farmi bruciare dalle sue fiamme >.

“Attento Hayato!” gridò Takeshi. Stava utilizzando un coltello non affilato per tagliare la carne per decapitare delle zanzare velenose che si muovevano a flotte verso di lui.

Gokudera schivò un ennesimo pugno facendo una capriola e utilizzò delle siringhe finte per lanciarle contro Tsuna.

Quest’ultimo lanciò un x-burner per distruggerle.

Gokudera impallidì. < Troppo vicino! > pensò.

“Sawada, il fatto che ora puoi lanciarlo riducendo al minimo il contraccolpo e senza lenti a contatto non giustifica il farlo di continuo. Rischi di distruggere la palestra” lo richiamò Skull.

Tsunayoshi fece una smorfia.

< Alle volte è come se potessi dimenticare il mio nome. Non perché io non abbia una buona memoria, ma perché è veramente raro che mi chiamino col mio nome di battesimo. Penso che sarebbe facile per chiunque rischiare di dimenticarlo.

Non tutti soprannomi che mi danno fanno male. Diciamo che sono migliorati da quando ho i miei amici.

Prima si attestavano sul: “Dame-Tsuna”; “Inutile”; “Inapace”; “Il figlio di Sawada”; “Il delinquente”. Non ho mai capito soprannomi come “il punk”, più facile comprendere il “BakaTsuna”.

Un professore arrivò a chiamarmi: “Incredibile che sia ancora vivo considerata la sua stupidità”. Parecchio lungo e imbarazzato.

Però anche “Decimo”, “Boss” o “Nipote”, quest’ultimo da parte del Nono, non hanno aiutato a ricordare il mio nome. “Fairy” e “Sawada” almeno mi ricordano lati di me, in fondo il cognome è qualcosa di formale, ma non offensivo.

In tutti questi anni, però, quello che più mi offendeva era “Tonno”. Non so perché proprio questo, ma quando lo Squalo del futuro me ne ha regalato uno mi sono reso conto di quanto mi facesse male > pensò.

Gokudera si rialzò in piedi, evitando i pugni sempre più vigorosi del fidanzato. Dalle mani, coperte dai guanti, di Tsunayoshi, si alzavano delle voluminose fiamme del Cielo.

< Qui rischio di finire male. Devo calmarlo, o almeno distrarlo > pensò Hayato.

Si sporse e lo baciò.

Tsuna sgranò gli occhi, irrigidendosi. Arrossì, mentre la fiamma sulla sua testa si spegneva.

Reborn strillò: “Voi due! Mai una volta che vogliate allenarvi come si deve”.

“Sco-Scoglio… Sawada… Di-divisi… ora” balbettò Skull.

Hibari ghignò.

< Sarà anche un ottimo addestratore, ma resta sempre il solito balbettante fifone che non sa gestire le persone fuori dalla sua comfort zone. In fondo basa tutto sulle sue capacità attoriali e ogni tanto deve pur succedere qualcosa che faccia uscire dalla parte.

Non che con me abbia mai provato veramente ad entrarci >.

_“Reborn, sei tu il miglior tutor. Non puoi sempre lasciarmi i casi più difficile di cui occuparmi” si lamentò Skull, serrando i pugni. Sul vetro del suo casco si riflettevano gli armadietti della scuola._

_L’altro arcobaleno, accomodato in una poltrona ricavata nel muro, era intento a sorseggiare un caffè._

_“Questa volta è davvero un caso” disse. Chiuse i grandi occhi neri e accavallò le gambe._

_“Gli hai fatto davvero credere che volevo far saltare la scuola. Sono morto” piagnucolò Skull. Tremava e lo si sentiva tirare su col naso dietro il casco._

_Reborn si calò il cappello sul viso, rispondendogli: “Dovevo convincere quella nuvola a fare sul serio. Ora scusa, ma l’allenamento di Ryohei è stato stancante. Vado a dormire”._

_Attivò un meccanismo e si addormentò di colpo, mentre il nascondiglio segreto scompariva lasciando un muro al suo posto._

_Skull avanzò nel corridoio e gemette, cadendo carponi. Udì dei passi e, tremando, si voltò lentamente. Iniziò a strillare, trovandosi Kyoya davanti._

_“Tu ti sei preso la mia fascetta. Hai infranto il regolamento…”. Hibari era avvolto da una luce violacea, che pulsava inquietante intorno a lui._

_Skull cercò di scappare, strisciando sul pavimento. Aveva una ferita alla gamba e stava lasciando una scia di sangue._

_Kyoya abbassò i tonfa e si guardò intorno, notando che la nuvola degli Arcobaleno aveva già lasciato altre scie di sangue._

_“Se-senti… veee-vveee… nvee…di…”. Skull iniziò a balbettare, la sua voce rimbombava dietro il casco._

_Hibari chiese con tono aggressivo: “Tu sei l’immortale degli Arcobaleno?”. < Mio nonno Fong mi ha parlato di lui e non dovrebbe sanguinare > pensò._

_Skull annuì._

_Kyoya utilizzò un tonfa per sollevarlo e Skull si dimenò, strillando._

_Kyoya assottigliò gli occhi. < Ora capisco, è una ferita così grave che ci sta mettendo tempo. Sarebbe già morto altrimenti >. “No-non mordermi a morte!” sentì strillare l’Arcobaleno._

_Kyoya se lo caricò in spalla, rinfoderando i tonfa. “Sei in punizione… Perciò ora vieni nel mio studio. Ti curerò e ti farò imparare a memoria le regole della Scuola”._

_< In fondo è mio dovere occuparmi di ogni minorenne che si trova nell’istituto, anche i falsi minorenni > pensò._

_“Io neanche la frequentooooo!”. Le urla disperate di Skull risuonarono tutt’intorno._


	29. Cap.29

Cap.29

_To fill this hole_

“Reborn, un aiuto sarebbe più che gradito” gemette Skull, massaggiandosi le tempie. “Così sono troppi e difficili da gestire”.

Reborn era coricato su un fianco e russava rumorosamente, con una bollicina che si gonfiava dalle sue narici.

“Mi dispiace che non ti ascoltino. Forse perché balbetti un po’? Sono così maleducati” disse Yuni, con le gambe in grembo. “Persino Gamma” soffiò, sporgendo le labbra.

Skull rabbrividì e si allontanò da lei di qualche passo.

“Io lo trovo uno scenario perfetto. Mi sembra casa Varia” disse Mammon, sorseggiando una bottiglia di latte alla fragola.

< Me l’ha di nuovo rubata! > pensò Skull, sospirando frustrato.

“Sarà perché è pieno di Varia” disse Fong, volteggiando intorno alla testa di Vyper, dove si trovava la vipera che le faceva da aureola.

“Rokudo, Dokuro, voi due non dovete approfittare dello stare insieme per utilizzare le vostre illusioni! Cosa vi siete allenati a fare?! Potete creare diversi con la nebbia mentre combattete con i vostri tridenti!” gridò Skull.

“Uh” disse Chrome, sollevando una falce.

Skull impallidì. < Quella da dove l’ha presa?! Ha sia la falce che il tridente ora > pensò.

“Colonnello, guarda che vengo lì e ti prendo a cazzotti! Dimostra che ti ho insegnato qualcosa!” sbraitava Lal, saltellando sugli spalti.

Skull mugolò.

Verde si avvicinò a Reborn e gli sussurrò all’orecchio: “Tsuna è appena esploso”.

Reborn si svegliò grugnendo e si guardò intorno.

“Cosa diamine è questa caciara?” borbottò. Si avvicinò il megafono alla bocca e tuonò: “ORDINEEEEEEEEEEEE!”.

Calò il silenzio, mentre Xanxus si risvegliava. Si era addormentato all’angolo del campo, raggomitolato su se stesso. Si avvicinò a Skull con aria truce.

Skull rabbrividì.

Reborn gli mise in mano il megafono e tornò a dormire.

“Takeshi tu utilizzerai la sciabola che ti ho fornito, ma non continuando a confrontarti con Squalo con Genkishi. Allenati insieme a Basil. Basil, voglio vederti usare il fioretto, non i pugni.

Squalo, lo stesso vale per te. Usa il fioretto! Ti ho già detto di toglierti quella spada esplosiva dalla protesi, prima di esplodere tu! Allenati con Ryohei.

Sì, Sasagawa, anche se puoi usare le arti magiche voglio comunque vederti anche usare la spada.

Rokudo, Mukuro, voi due smettetela di confrontarvi con Levi. No, Ricky, non si alleneranno con te, non preoccuparti. Rokudo si allenerà con Tazaru e Nosaru con Mukuro. Il primo dei due che si allontana per dare fastidio a Kyoya dovrà fare così tanti giri di campo da perdere l’uso dei piedi”. Skull gridava utilizzando il megafono. “Ricky tu allenati contro Chrome e guai a te se la sottovaluti. Dino non puoi allenarti soltanto con Kyoya!

Finiti gli scontri uno contro uno inizieranno quelli a squadre. Cercherò di farvi sinergizzare anche con chi non vi aspettate.

Kyoya tu vai contro…”. Skull assunse un’espressione riflessiva. “… contro Luca. Levi tu te la vedrai con Dino, voglio vedervi entrambi usare le vostre fruste.

Gamma tu allenati con Iemitsu. Vedete di regolarvi”. Fece una smorfia. “Aoba tu cerca di dare il meglio di te contro Mochida. Large contro Nami e Mizuno con Bianchi”.

< Mi chiedo che razza di criteri tutti suoi stia seguendo! Non hanno apparentemente senso! > pensò Gamma.

“Tony tu te la vedrai con Spanner”. Proseguì Skull.

“Sì! Aspettavo il giorno della mia vendetta. Finalmente” esalò Spanner. Si sfilò la casacca da lavoro e si tolse il lecca-lecca dalla bocca.

Tsunayoshi impallidì. < Iiih! Non ho mai visto Spanner così su di giri nemmeno davanti all’X-burner. Povero Tony, sembra che tutti lo odino. Poverino > pensò.  
“Hayato tu ti allenerai con Ken. Genkishi vai contro Anya”. La voce di Skull aveva tremato nel dire la parte finale della frase. < Purtroppo non posso evitare che i Varia si allenino con dei ‘mocciosi’. In fondo devo lavorare con quello che ho, sono queste le persone scelte dagli dei per lo scontro > pensò.

< Non vedevo l’ora di poter provare di nuovo a battere Ken! Ora vedrà > pensò Hayato.

“No, Lancia, non puoi cambiare avversario. Ti ho detto di non sottovalutare Chrome, potrebbe fregarti ben più di Mukuro. Lei, al contrario di te, si è liberata del controllo mentale di Mukuro.

Colonnello, sono stufo di vederti litigare con Gamma. Allenati con Lussuria.

Victoria con Enma, invece” stabilì.

“Stai scherzando?! Così rimaniamo io e Tsunayoshi?!” ruggì Xanxus e la sua voce fece tremare le finestre. “Io non voglio combattere contro di lui, feccia!” tuonò.

Skull s’irrigidì, indietreggiando di un paio di passi.

Tsuna si avvicinò a Xanxus e lo abbracciò. “Non fare così. Io voglio allenarmi con te e imparare”. Gli sorrise rassicurante. < Non avrei dovuto pensare male di Skull. In fondo tutto questo dev’essere spaventoso anche per lui >. Fece un inchino. “Facciamo del nostro meglio”.

“Va bene” brontolò Xanxus.

Skull fece un sospiro di sollievo. “Bene” bisbigliò, vedendoli prendere posizione.


	30. Cap.30

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato a: #6settingchallenge.  
> Link:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/3133927516630753/?comment_id=3134981806525324¬if_id=1592559132745555¬if_t=group_comment

Cap.30

_Connect this space between_

Colonnello guardò Gamma appoggiato contro una lapide, aveva un occhio nero e il labbro spaccato.

“Sapevo di trovarti al cimitero” sussurrò.

Gamma scrollò le spalle.

“Già che ero in Giappone, sono venuto a trovare alcuni dei miei uomini che sono morti qui. Anche tu hai visto dei soldati morire in questa terra, no?” domandò.

Colonnello espirò rumorosamente dalle narici.

“Sei tu che hai insegnato alla ‘mia’ Lal a non combattere per la propria vita. Non sapete trovare l’energia in voi, kora!” gridò.

Gamma socchiuse gli occhi, rispondendogli: “Tu l’educazione. Ti sembra il posto dove gridare?”.

“Noi Rogers urliamo sempre. Se ritrovassi la forza vitale in te stesso, lo faresti anche tu, kora” ribatté Colonnello. SI sedette accanto a lui ed estrasse un tubetto contenente fiamme del sole. “Queste me le ha date il piccolo Ryohei. Sicuro che non vuoi rubarmi Lal?” lo interrogò.

Gamma chiuse gli occhi.

“Vai sereno. Ormai lei vede solo te, Steven” ribatté.

Colonnello annuì ed iniziò a medicarlo utilizzando le fiamme del sole, fissandolo intensamente. “Io voglio tornare ad avere un rapporto con te, da veri fratelli, kora.

Non voglio sacrificarti. A costo di prendere il tuo posto come ho fatto con Lal nel diventare Arcobaleno”.

“Nessuno dei due verrà sacrificato. Xanxus non lo permetterà” lo rassicurò Gabriel.

Colonnello controllò che la pelle intorno all’occhio si sgonfiasse, tornando normale.

“Certo che quei mocciosi ci stanno andando giù pesanti” mormorò.

Gamma ribatté: “Neanche Iemitsu ci è andato esattamente leggero con me, oggi. Mi sento le ossa rotte”.

“Continuando così non ci arriveremo allo scontro” gemette Colonnello.

“Passeresti un po’ di quelle fiamme anche sul mio collo? Non sai quanto mi fa male” ammise Gamma.

Il fratello minore gli sorrise. “Certo. In fondo per tutti sono io il più grande”.

“Smettila di mentire sulla tua età” gemette Gamma. Sorrise, sentendo che l’altro gli posava un bacio sulla testa.

“Voglio potermi occupare di te e farti trovare la voglia di vivere” mormorò Colonnello.

Gamma gli sorrise. “Ti voglio bene, ma non preoccuparti per me. Io ho un motivo più che valido per vivere. Ho una famiglia, con ‘tanti’ fratelli adottivi ed ora ho anche una figlia”.

Colonnello sospirò.

“La Yuni del futuro è inquietante, kora. Non mi piace per niente”.

Il viso di Gamma divenne bluastro.

“Non dirlo ad alta voce. Potrebbe sentirti” bisbigliò Gabriel con voce inudibile. < Non so perché, ma ce la vedo a spiarmi in un cimitero vagando per le tombe > pensò.

Colonnello ghignò, stringendosi la fascetta in testa.

“Io non ho paura! KORA!” sbraitò. < Ti protegger io! A costo di spararle con il mio bazuka! Sono un Arcobaleno, non ho scrupoli! > pensò.

***

Reborn si abbassò il cappello sul volto, con un ghigno. 

"Skull, hai ancora quel telefono che funziona anche nei luoghi magici?".

Skull annuì con aria perplessa e glielo porse. 

Reborn si allontanò e compose un numero. Skull socchiuse gli occhi sentendolo bisbigliare. Sbuffò, lo vide chiudere la telefonata e tornare.

“Con chi parlavi?” gli domandò. 

“Vedrai” sussurrò Reborn con aria misteriosa. Strofinò le mani tra loro. “Ora andiamo.


	31. Cap.31

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato a: #6settingchallenge.  
> Link:  
> https://www.facebook.com/groups/534054389951425/3133927516630753/?comment_id=3134981806525324¬if_id=1592559132745555¬if_t=group_comment

Cap.31

_Let it be enough to reach the truth that lies_

Il Persecutore stava ritto in piedi, nel parchetto dei bambini.

Tsuyoshi impallidì, guardandolo, nascose il viso dietro un ventaglio, ogni punta era un pugnale aguzzo e vermiglio nascosto.

“Sai, sei parecchio sfuggente. Ho dovuto uccidere diversi Vindice per trovarti”.

Il Persecutore lo guardava con gli occhi socchiusi, accarezzando il tubo di plastica della costruzione dietro di lui. Il percorso per bambini

L’ambiente era avvolto in una pesante nebbia ed entrambi sentivano l’umidità addosso.

“Avevo saputo che ti eri ritirato. Che ti eri messo a insegnare baseball ai bambini del quartiere, gestendo un ristorante rispettabile. Hai anche avuto un figlio.

Vattene adesso e deciderò di risparmiarti” disse il Persecutore. Un ghigno gli deformò il viso, aveva metà del volto segnato da una profonda cicatrice.

Vongola chiuse gli occhi. “Eh eh! Certo che ti scegli proprio dei posti inquietanti. Non saprei trovare un luogo più adatto per un Vindice”.

Con il ventaglio parò un pugnale che era stato lanciato diretto al suo ventre e, con un movimento della testa, ne schivò un altro.

“Oh, notevole. Li hai sentiti arrivare? Di solito non succede” disse il Persecutore.

I capelli di Tsuyoshi ondeggiavano, legati in una coda alta.

“Neh, lo sai che non è carino dire a qualcuno che può andare quando si stanno lanciando dei colpi mortali diretti alla sua persona? Non si dicono le bu-gi-e” cinguettò il padre di Takeshi.

Aveva iniziato a piovere e si era alzato un forte vento, che fece ondeggiare la scaletta di legno della costruzione.

Il Persecutore lanciò una pioggia di lame, Tsuyoshi gli lanciò il ventaglio contro, distraendolo, e sguainò una spada. Aveva una rosa rossa sull’impugnatura e la lama rosso sangue.

“Squalo è stato così gentile da restituirmela” disse Tsuyoshi, parando ogni coltello. Si voltò di scatto, evitando un fendente della lama della spada nera e gigantesca che il Persecutore aveva fatto comparire.

< No, non si sente alcun fruscio o rumore. Avverto degli impercettibili movimenti, ma lui è assolutamente letale e silenzioso. Il fatto che non abbia più le fattezze di un bambino è un grosso problema.

I ragazzi si ritroveranno davanti degli uomini adulti! Non pensavo fossero tutti cresciuti come l’ultima generazione di Arcobaleno.

Avrei dovuto avvertirli, ma prima devo eliminare ‘questo’ nemico >.

“Sai, desideravo proprio poterti incontrare. Voglio punirti per il tuo tradimento ‘distruttore dei Vongola’” soffiò il Persecutore.

Tsuyoshi schivò un colpo, ma una ferita si aprì sulla sua guancia dovuta al movimento tagliente d’aria che il nemico aveva creato con la spada. Il sangue iniziò a sgorgare sul suo viso.

< Con lui non posso usare copie, se ne accorgerebbe. Vediamo se questa è la volta in cui perdo! >.

“Dicono che tu sia invincibile” sussurrò il Punitore.

“Ho avuto degli ottimi insegnanti”. Tsuyoshi ridacchiò e saltò, atterrò con entrambi i piedi sulla spada del nemico, cercando di fargliela cadere di mano.

Il persecutore tentò di morderlo e Tsuyoshi saltò in avanti. Gli atterrò alle spalle e cercò di trafiggerlo, voltandosi con un movimento fluido.

Il persecutore si voltò a sua volta e parò.

“Vedo che quell’idiota del punitore ti ha insegnato i suoi trucchetti” soffiò.

Tsuyoshi gli rispose: “Oh no, sono autodidatta. L’ho spiato di nascosto”.

***

Ken e Hayato stavano seduti sul pavimento di legno, accanto a un’alta lampada e ad uno specchio. Entrambi stavano appoggiati ad un’alta libreria.

“Umphf. Non sei niente male” abbaiò Ken, mostrando i denti aguzzi. Tra i suoi capelli spiccavano dei fermagli che gli tenevano le ciocche bionde.

Hayato gli sorrise.

“Allora possiamo essere amici?” gli domandò. Si sporse ed iniziò a sfasciargli il braccio ferito.

“Ci sei andato pesante con me perché volevi vendicarti o perché volevi vendicare il tuo amico giocatore di baseball?” borbottò Ken.

Hayato aprì un barattolino che si trovava accanto ad Uri. Il gatto, sdraiato per terra, sonnecchiava, con le fiammelle della tempesta che sfrigolavano nelle sue orecchie.

“Taki, ma tu non dirglielo” rispose. Utilizzò la crema di Lussuria dentro il barattolino per curargli la pelle bruciata dal veleno, spalmandogliela delicatamente.

Ken ringhiò: “Sei esattamente un mollaccione come tua cugina Chrome. Sì, certo che siamo amici. Senza gente come me, che è davvero capace di avere un carattere, sareste persi. Qualcuno deve proteggere i cuori di panna come voi”.

“Tu sei come Takeshi. Entrambi vi sentite dei mostri, ma siete solo gentile con noi ‘cuori di panna’” ribatté Hayato. Gli posò un bacio sulla guancia e Ken arrossì, sbuffando.

“Tu e Chrome dovete smettere di dare bacetti come ringraziamento! Non avete due anni” ringhiò Ken.

< Se i Vindice provano a fargli del male, li sbranerò. Li morderò direttamente alla giugulare! > pensò.

“Secondo te riuscirò a diventare amico anche con il resto degli amici di Mukuro?” chiese Gokudera.

Ken lo guardò in viso.

“Perché tu e il boss avete litigato?” chiese.

Hayato si intristì e si accese una sigaretta. Espirò una nuvoletta di fumo che si alzò fino all’altezza dei ripiani più alti della libreria dove si trovavano uno stereo e delle statuette in ceramica di coniglietti.

“Lui vuole distruggere la Mafia ed io sono un mafioso”. Richiuse il barattolino e sospirò.

Ken scoppiò a ridere, mentre le sue ustioni divenivano sempre più chiare.

“Se la mafia sei tu, allora possiamo anche smettere di combatterla! Tu non sei per niente pericoloso. Sono convinto che non faresti male nemmeno ad una mosca”.

Le orecchie di Hayato divennero vermiglie.

“Intanto oggi ti ho battuto” ringhiò.

Ken scrollò le spalle.

“Parlerò col boss. La Mafia che vogliamo distruggere è quella che ha torturato me, mio fratello e mio padre. Vogliamo distruggere coloro che si divertono a calpestare gli altri e sottoporli ad esperimenti.

Non vogliamo certo far piagnucolare quelli come te”.

Hayato si alzò in piedi, serrando i pugni.

“Io voglio che le persone siano libere!” gridò. Una fiamma del Cielo si accese nei suoi pugni. “Nessuno fermerà la mia volontà!”.

Ken fischiò.

“La volontà dell’uomo che amo è di distruggere i Vongola. Così sarà! Li rifonderò da capo e questa volta nessuno sarà schiavo!” tuonò Hayato.

< Se questo moccioso tira fuori una cosa del genere contro i Vindice, siamo a cavallo > pensò.

Uri miagolò infastidito e si allontanò, trotterellando verso la porta.

La luce arancione delle fiamme di Hayato rischiarava la stanza.

“Allora la Gang di Kokuyo si unirà a questa crociata. Distruggeremo la Mafia per rifondare qualcosa di meglio”. Ken si voltò di scatto, riconoscendo la voce di Mukuro.

Quest’ultimo entrò con passo elegante. “Kufufufu. Felice di rivederti all’apice della forma, mia ‘piccola luna’.

O dovrei dire Juudaime?” lo stuzzicò.

“Vongola Juudaime. Al servizio del Dio degli Dei, il signore delle fate” rispose Hayato.

***

Tsuyoshi guardò il cadavere davanti a lui, innumerevoli catene abbandonate intorno al suo corpo. L’acqua della pozzanghera si era sporcata di sangue.

Le figure, comprese quelle della costruzione nel parchetto per bambini, erano completamente celate dalla nebbia.

Tsuyoshi riusciva a vedere a fatica la sagoma. Sputò a terra, mentre gli diminuiva anche la vista e veniva colto da un capogiro.

“Alla fine resto imbattuto… Lo shiguren shoen è davvero perfetto, micidiale e imbattibile…” esalò.

Si strinse il fianco, da cui colava copiosamente il sangue e cadde all’indietro. Con un gemito soffocato perse i sensi e si abbandonò per terra.

Risuonarono dei passi di qualcuno intento a correre.

Selene aveva i capelli resi pallidi dalla fiamma del ghiacciaio e la sua figura era illuminata dalla luce della luna.

“Boss! Boss!” gridò.

Raggiunse Tsuyoshi e lo scosse, l’uomo rimase incosciente. “Boss, non morire” ordinò. Lo prese delicatamente tra le braccia e se lo poggiò contro, lasciandolo affondare tra i suoi seni morbidi. “Resisti. Ora mi prendo io cura di te. Ti porto immediatamente in ospedale” lo rassicurò.

Si mise a correre. Rischiò di perdere una scarpa nella fanghiglia, ma continuò a correre.

Il respiro di Tsuyoshi si fece sempre più debole, mentre il suo viso diventava terreo. I capelli color sangue gli ricadevano sciolti e gocciolavano pioggia e sangue.

Il suo corpo era ricoperto da ferite, tagli ed ematomi di diversa entità, che si andavano a confondere con cicatrici precedenti.

Selene sentiva il proprio battito cardiaco accelerato ronzarle nelle orecchie.

< Devo salvarlo! Devo!

Se solo Iemitsu fosse qui! >. Raggiunse il camion del marito e mise Tsuyoshi sul sedile del passeggero. Raggiunse il posto di guida e mise in moto, partì e accelerò il più possibile, allontanandosi dal luogo nebbioso.


	32. Cap.32

Cap.32

_Across this new divide_

Skull prese posto sugli spalti tra Fong e Verde. Guardava fisso le spalle di Reborn, seduto davanti a lui.

< Si guarda nervosamente in giro. Sta aspettando la persona a cui ha telefonato? Non ha voluto dirmi di chi si trattava > pensò.

Mirai Yuni si sedette accanto a Reborn da una parte, mentre dall’altra si sistemava Lal.

Mammon si sedette alle spalle di Skull, nascondendosi di più sotto il gran cappello morbido che indossava.

Skull s’irrigidì, vedendo apparire Kawahira. Quest’ultimo, in piedi sugli spalti, si sfilò gli occhiali e sorrise ad Hayato.

Tsuna ringhiò, nascondendosi il fidanzato dietro.

< Strano che Usumi non compaia. Mi aspettavo sarebbe venuto a parlare con Takeshi, quel maledetto > pensò Skull.

Reborn accarezzò la pistola, vedendo che in un grande campo si ammassavano i Vindice.

< Strano! Ne mancano parecchi > pensò.

“Romario non è venuto a vedere lo scontro di Dino?” domandò.

“No, per i ragazzi non è venuto nessuno. Poverini” gemette Yuni.

Reborn fece una smorfia.

< Spero che Tsuyoshi e la sua banda di amici idiota non si sia cacciata in qualche guaio > pensò.

***

I Vindice attaccavano utilizzando delle catene sporche di sangue. Uno dei colpi sfrecciò verso Tsunayoshi, quest’ultimo saltò all’indietro, ma un altro lo fece precipitare a terra.

Hayato corse verso di lui, aiutandolo a rimettersi in piedi.  Ryohei si mise davanti a loro, parando un ennesimo colpo con la spada di kendo e quest’ultima gli ricadde di lato.

Xanxus li difese col proprio corpo, una catena lo raggiunse alla schiena. Ci fu uno schizzo di sangue, si voltò e raggiunse con un calcio una spada che gli aveva lanciato contro un Vindice, spezzandola con il piede.

Tsunayoshi batté le palpebre.

_L'attacco del Vindice, Le catene nere sporche di sangue dei Vindice sfrecciarono verso di lui._

_._ _Xanxus_ _corse da lui per rimetterlo in piedi, afferrò_ _Hayato_ _che si era gettato in quella direzione impedendogli di cadere._ _Ryohei_ _provò a scattare in avanti, ma la catena del Vindice gli fece cadere la spada di kendo e_ _Xanxus_ _scattò con i ragazzini in braccio per prendere anche_ _Ryohei_ _. Un colpo di catene gli colpì la schiena, un altro Vindice gli lanciò una spada._ _Xanxus_ _coprì i ragazzi con il proprio corpo, vide_ _Takeshi_ _scattare e cercò di afferrarlo, ma il ragazzo gli si mise davanti. “Non permetterò che_ _Xanxus_ _muoia!” gridò._

_La spada stava per colpirlo,_ _Takeshi_ _frappose la propria che però andò in pezzi._

_"_ _Taki_ _!"_ _urlarono_ _in coro Squalo,_ _Xanxus_ _,_ _Tsuna_ _e_ _Hayato_ _._

_Prima che la lama del Vindice sfiorasse_ _Takeshi_ _, una sciabola deviò il colpo._ _Takeshi_ _sgranò gli occhi trovandosi davanti un uomo impostato dalla lunga chioma viola che volteggiava al vento, il sole si rifletteva nei suoi occhi castani facendoli sembrare dorati._

_"Non c'è destino che io non possa cambiare"._

_Xanxus_ _afferrò_ _Takeshi_ _e lo mise insieme agli altri ragazzi. "...E tu chi sei?" ruggì._

_L'uomo ghignò, numerosi gioielli gli adornavano il corpo muscoloso. "_

_L'uomo del destino", disse, "Levatevi da qui. Penso io a questa feccia"._

_"...Ma sono i più forti del mondo!" esclamò_ _Tsuna_ _, stringendo_ _Takeshi_ _._

_L'uomo rise. "Non del mio mondo". Detto questo, partì all'attacco._

“ Fairy ! Fairy riprendetevi!”. Le urla di  Gokudera arrivarono alle orecchie di  Tsunayoshi che batté le palpebre. 

< Ho avuto un’altra volta i flash di altre possibilità? Di solito hanno qualcosa di vero come base. Vuol dire che quel tipo esiste realmente? > si domandò.

“ Tsuna-sama , attento!” gridò  Enma . Lo afferrò per un braccio e lo tirò indietro, facendogli evitare un pugnale. 

Gokudera fu costretto a saltare all’indietro per scansarne altri.

Diverse catene sfrecciarono verso  Enma . 

Takeshi si mise in mezzo, riuscì con la spalla a deviarne diverse. Il suo urlo di dolore, mentre una si conficcava nella sua schiena all’altezza dell’attaccatura tra coccige e spina dorsale, risuonò per tutto il campo.

“TAKESHI!” ululò  Xanxus . 

Tsunayoshi guardò la scena raggelato. 

Xanxus raggiunse il ragazzino e lo prese in braccio. Leviathan parò un colpo diretto a  Xanxus con una frusta di fulmini, ma fu investito da una gigantesca palla di cannone. Precipitò a terra malamente, un Vindice cercò di decapitarlo, ma Gamma parò il colpo.

Xanxus raggiunse un muretto e vi posò  Takeshi ,  Hayato era corso al suo capezzale.

“Lo proteggo io. Tu pensa a  Fairy ” supplicò.

Xanxus annuì e corse di nuovo nella mischia. Iniziò a falciare nemici con le fiamme dell’ira, uno dopo l’altro, sciogliendo le loro catene.

Il Torturatore gridò: “MUORI!”. Evocò una spada e la lanciò,  Xanxus si ritrovò immobilizzato da un campo di energia.

< Merda! Un altro trucco > pensò, serrando gli occhi.

“NO!” gridò  Tsunayoshi . < Nel Futuro era morto così. Guarda il destino compiersi > sentì risuonare la voce di Neo-Primo.

Xanxus riaprì gli occhi e raggelò. Squalo stava in piedi davanti a lui, uno squarcio nel petto all’altezza del cuore.

“SQUALO!” tuonò. Spezzò il campo di energia e lo afferrò al volo, impedendogli di cadere.


	33. Cap.33

Cap.33

_Across this new divide_

Mirai Yuni si era alzata in piedi.

“Colui che io seguo vi punirà per questo. Avete toccato il prediletto dell’Oscurità, colui…”. Iniziò a gridare.

Kawahira assottigliò gli occhi.

< Lo so cos’è successo! Sarà costretto a pregare mio padre per riavere l’uso delle sue gambe. Mio padre lo curerà, ma in cambio vorrà la sua completa fedeltà.

Così sarà finalmente pronto a diventare la sua rosa e mio padre potrà smettere di parlare di lui. Ad ogni prediletto spero solo passi presto al successivo.

Trovo il tutto così noioso > pensò.

“Stai mettendo in dubbio la mia decisione, tu che sei solo l’involucro umano di mia nonna?!” gridò.

Mirai Yuni continuò ad urlare.

“Mi avevano detto che ti piace sacrificarti” bisbigliò Kawahira con voce inudibile. Allungò una mano e un unico colpo energetico, di un pinnacolo del potere, la disintegrò.

Lal gridò, Reborn stava rigido sul posto, serrando così forte la pistola da sbiancarsi le nocche.

Verde si era nascosto sotto il sedile.

“Era una ragazzina!” gridò Fong.

Kawahira rispose: “Poco importa. Mia nonna ha molte altre manifestazioni in questo mondo”.

Mammon guardava il campo di combattimento con aria apprensiva. Xanxus ruggiva, schivava i colpi e si lanciava contro i Vindice che riusciva a prendere. Li ardeva a mani nude, gli squarciava la giugulare a morsi e con i calci spezzava loro spine dorsali ed ossa del collo.

< Sta diventando una vera bestia, quasi un demone. Sono spaventata che vogliano far ricadere qualche maledizione su di lui > pensò, con gli occhi liquidi.

Uno dopo l’altro i contendenti venivano feriti, cadevano a terra vomitando sangue, mentre le loro ossa si spezzavano. Al contrario, i Vindice si abbandonavano solo quando erano senza vita.

Gli occhi di Reborn dardeggiarono, mentre fissava Giotto.

Si alzò un fortissimo vento, i Vindice urlarono, rischiando di venire spazzati via.

< Non può esistere un vento così! Sembra schivarci di proposito! > pensò Spanner, ansimando.

Tutti si voltarono verso Tsuna, che aveva iniziato a gridare. La sua voce si era fatta forte, adulta, inumana. Iniziò a brillare di una luce intensa, dorata, mentre i suoi occhi diventavano completamente neri.

Allargò le braccia, mentre nove code candide da volpe gli apparivano alle spalle. Raggiunse un diverso pinnacolo dell’ultimo desiderio.

Reborn estrasse la pistola.

< Quando ho chiesto il ‘suo aiuto’ pensavo che si sarebbe presentato. Non solo non è venuto in tempo, ma sta anche usando Tsuna! Avrei dovuto capire che quel maledetto doppiogiochista non solo non avrebbe fatto niente per niente, ma si sarebbe rivelato pericoloso.

Sta possedendo il ‘mio’ bambino > pensò. “Maledetto” bisbigliò.

“Sku-Skull, dove accidenti vai?” udì la voce di Lal domandare.

Si voltò e vide che Skull stava correndo via. “Co-cosa? Sta scappando?” esalò, avvertendo una fitta al cuore.

“Non è da lui” esalò Verde.

Mammon trattenne il fiato.

“Il suo viso… non sembrava nemmeno in sé…” esalò.

< Non ci credo! Il mio piccolo Tsuna viene posseduto e lui scappa?! > gridò mentalmente Reborn.

“Lo scontro si ferma qui! Ho riportato l’ordine con i miei poteri. In questo momento sto depurando tutt’intorno a me.

Non ci sarà bisogno di nessun sacrificio!” gridò Tsunayoshi.

Xanxus guardò i Vindice, trafitti dalle loro stesse catene.

“Chiunque tu sia, dio o demone, esci dal mio bambino. Punto primo. Punto secondo, non c’è bisogno di sacrifici perché hai appena fatto una carneficina!” gridò roco. Stava acquattato, con la testa tra le spalle.

“Kawahira, ricordati il tuo posto!” tuonò Tsunayoshi. La luce intorno a lui si spense e il ragazzino cadde in ginocchio.

Hayato lo abbracciò, stringendolo a sé.

“Amore? Amore stai bene?” gemette.

“Mi hai chiamato ‘amore’” esalò Tsunayoshi, guardandolo con gli occhi liquidi. < Cos’è successo? > si chiese.

“Ti ci chiamerò sempre” bisbigliò Gokudera, posandogli un bacio sulle labbra.


	34. Cap.34

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Ha partecipato al "Dashing through the pain" 😂 H/C challenge!   
> Prompt: Personaggio A sta per essere ucciso, ma personaggio B si frappone tra lui e la persona che lo minaccia, restando ferito al suo posto.   
> Il cattivo viene ucciso, ma i soccorsi ci metteranno molto ad arrivare e le condizioni di B sembrano sempre più gravi.   
> Fandom: KHR.

Cap.34

_Across this new divide_

Giotto sentì qualcosa arrivargli vicino all’orecchio e scomparì. Si trattava di un colpo di proiettile intriso di fiamme del Cielo.

Il Nono parcheggiò la sua limousine e scese, insieme a suo figlio Federico.

“A quanto pare gli serviva giusto un medico” disse Manuel ed indicò i feriti con la testa. Dalla macchina uscì anche Deisy e corse verso di loro.

Kawahira allungò le mani e fece esplodere il mezzo.

“Come avvertimento. Non mi piace chi se la prende con mia madre” spiegò. Scomparve insieme al palco su cui si trovava.

***

"Feccia! Non avresti dovuto farlo! Non avresti dovuto!" gridò Xanxus. Accarezzò il volto esangue di Squalo ed il buco in mezzo al suo petto. "Il tuo cazzo di cuore mi appartiene, come tutto di te! Non dovevi metterti a rischio!" ruggì. Serrò i pugni fino a sbiancare le nocche delle mani, tremando vistosamente. Si alzò in piedi, la coda di procione ondeggiava sfiorando la sua spalla, le piume di pappagallo tra le ciocche more erano bruciate. 

< Quel colpo doveva essere diretto a me! Era mio questo scontro! Lui non doveva mettersi in mezzo, non doveva dubitare della mia forza >. 

"Quanto ci mettono quella merda di soccorsi ad arrivare?! Abbiamo chiamato l'ambulanza almeno un'ora fa!" sbraitò. Si voltò verso  Takeshi , abbandonato incosciente su ciò che rimaneva su un muretto.

Innumerevoli carcasse di Vindice erano abbandonate tutt’intorno.

Takeshi socchiuse gli occhi a fatica, sussurrando: "Xanxus...".

Xanxus ruggì, emanando fiamme dell'ira. "Tu stai rischiando di rimanere paralizzato dalla vita in giù!  Enma sarebbe morto se non fosse stato per il tuo sacrificio. I miei ragazzi sono stati annientati... ed ora Squalo... il mio Squalo... è ridotto così!" ululò. 

Federico impallidì. 

< Un colpo così avrebbe ucciso qualsiasi essere umano normale, ma... se l'ambulanza non dovesse arrivare alla svelta, tutti i dati di Squalo si cancellerebbero. Perderebbe la sua anima >. 

"Peace and Love, abbiamo bisogno si sbrighino all'estremo" bisbigliò  Deisy . Accarezzò la fronte di Lussuria, incosciente. < Se lui fosse sveglio cercherebbe di salvarli. Se io non fossi ridotto ad uno zombie incapace potrei salvare anche lui >.

" Xanxus , dobbiamo aspettare. Ti ricordo che se dovessimo lasciare il luogo dello scontro, avremmo perso" sussurrò  Hayato con un filo di voce. “Gli dei devono prima accettare la sfida lanciata da  Fairy ”.

< Tutti questi sforzi sarebbero stati inutili > pensò. 

"Non l'ho ancora neanche sposato" sibilò  Xanxus . Posò una mano sul buco, irradiando la sua energia. "Devi vivere, feccia! Hai capito?! Vivi!" sbraitò. 

Anya guardava il gemello con sguardo vitreo.

Gli occhi di  Tsuna erano liquidi. 

"Le sue condizioni si faranno più gravi ad ogni secondo. Non so se gli sforzi di  Xanxus non saranno vani" esalò  Reborn , seduto su una roccia. Respirava a fatica, sporco di sangue. < Non avrei mai creduto che  Skull potesse scappare in una situazione simile, abbandonando i ragazzi >. Avvertì una fitta al petto.

"Gli dei non potranno ignorare a lungo il pinnacolo, ma probabilmente aspettano che uno di noi muoia per vendetta" esalò Mammon tetramente. 


End file.
